Semana de amor
by roxkem
Summary: Rangiku tiene un plan, ¿Funcionará? ¿Qué podría pasar si por una u otra razón terminan involucrados en un juego que quizás no deberían estar jugando?... ¿O puede que si?... ¿Se podrán enamorar en solo una semana o es que ellos ya se amaban? ¡Descúbranlo!
1. El plan maestro

Hola!

¿Qué hay, chicos y chicas? Espero que estén muy bien... Como esta es mi primera aportación en este fandom déjenme y me presento: Yo soy Kem, pero me pueden llamer Kem-chan si quieren ^^, si ya han leído otra historia aquí bajo nuestro nombre esa de seguro es obra de mi nee-san, mi contraparte Rox. Esta es una idea que se me ocurrió hace muucho (una noche de insomnio) y comencé a escribir, pero cuando se daño mi pc T-T perdí el documento. Ahora que ya tenemos compu de nuevo lo recuperé y decidí compartirlo con ustedes, ¡a ver que les parece! Ahora si, los dejo que lean en paz, ¡Disfrútenlo! Y antes de que se me olvide una pequeña aclaratoria: es un universo alterno.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Bleach no son míos, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**SEMANA DE AMOR.**

-1- El plan maestro.

Toushirou Hitsugaya y Matsumoto Rangiku son hermanos, así es, pero no realmente hermanos, ésta es la historia:

Las madres de Toushirou y Rangiku eran muy buenas amigas, primero nació Rangiku, y dos años después nació Toushirou. En vida, ellas juraron que si algo les llegaba a pasar la otra cuidaría de ambos niños, y desgraciadamente sucedió. La madre de Toushirou murió cuando él tenía tan sólo tres años de edad, y la madre de Rangiku se hizo cargo de ambos por once años, hasta que ella y su esposo murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Cuando llegó Toushirou a esa familia, se mudaron a la casa del frente una pequeña niña, de su edad, llamada Hinamori Momo, y su madre. Tres años después, se mudó al lado de Hinamori con sus padres, los cuales murieron cinco años después, un chico de la edad de Rangiku, llamado Ichimaru Gin. Luego del accidente se mudaron simultáneamente a las casa vecinas dos familias: de un lado, la familia Kurosaki; y del otro, la Kuchiki, luego de eso pasaron tres años. Rangiku y Gin cursan cuarto semestre de la universidad, mientras Ichigo, Rukia, Toushirou, Hinamori y sus otros amigos cursan último año de preparatoria. Es aquí donde se desarrolla nuestra historia.

-¡Shirou! ¡Shirou! ¿Donde estás?- gritaba una rubia mientras corría desenfrenadamente por todo el centro comercial, cuando se tropezó con un chico.

-Deberías dejar de correr gritando así- dijo una fría voz.

-Gin- alcanzó a murmurar ella aún afectada por la caída.

-El mismo- contestó el con autosuficienca y mirándola desde arriba.

-Engreído- le dijo ella ya recuperada y viéndolo con rabia.

-No me mires así- dijo Gin y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias- contestó Rangiku de mala gana mientras el la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-¿Y andas buscando a tu hermano?- preguntó el recordando cómo gritaba anteriormente.

-Si, y mientras lo encuentro, ¿me haces un favor?- preguntó ella mirándolo maliciosamente.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó el viéndola con desconfianza.

-Espérame en el cibercafé- contestó ella y comenzó a correr y gritar de nuevo.

-Ella en serio está loca- susurró el chico y se dirigió al café.

Gin comenzó a caminar calmadamente, pensando en lo que anteriormente había sucedido, usualmente no hubiera aceptado lo que la chica le proponía, pero como tenía la tarde libre y estaba aburrido decidió averiguar qué traía entre manos, cuando al fin llegó al cibercafé se sorprendió mucho de ver quienes estaban allí: el vecino de al lado de Rangiku, la chica Kuchiki, el director del instituto, su asistente, dos amigos de Ranguiku y su vecina de al lado; entró, se sentó en la mesa, que estaba en una esquina y comenzó a mirar a los presentes con una mirada maquinadora, mientras esbozaba sus clásicas sonrisas incomprensibles y aterradoras. Luego de un rato decidió acercarse, y sin muchas explicaciones y poniendo una sonrisita indescifrable se sentó en la mesa que los otros compartían en profundo silencio.

-Oye Hinamori-chan, ¿como terminaste aquí?- preguntó Rukia.

-Bueno, Rangiku-san me dijo que Shiro-chan me llamaba- contestó Hinamori despistadamente.

-¿Y tu Rukia-san?- preguntó Hinamori.

-Yo estaba en la casa de Ichigo con Orihime e Ishida (n.a: los dos amigos) cuando ella me llamó para pedirme que viniéramos los 4- contestó Rukia muy confundida.

-¿Y usted, Kyoraku-sama?- preguntó tímidamente Hinamori mirando al director de su colegio: Kyoraku Shuunsui (n.a: larga historia. Ya deben imaginar quién es su asistente).

-Ella me invitó a beber café y Nanao-chan vino conmigo porque según ella si venía solo me iba a propasar con ella- contestó Shuunsui mirando a su asistente.

-Y es cierto- agregó Nanao mirando a Shuunsui seriamente.

-¿Que hay de ti, Ichimaru Gin? uno de mis exalumnos, es extraño verte- preguntó Shuunsui para luego voltear a ver al sereno muchacho quien sonrió.

-Yo me la encontré en el camino y me dijo que viniera aquí- contestó tranquilamente y volteó hacia la puerta.

-¿Cual será su plan esta vez?- preguntó Ichigo mirando la puerta con cara de miedo.

-No tengo idea- contestó Rukia con la misma expresión.

En eso entró Rangiku con Toushirou a rastras, quien sólo le reclamaba.

-¡Matsumoto! (n.a: el le dice así cuando está molesto con ella, de resto la llama Rangiku) ¡¿Matsumoto que es lo que quieres?- se quejaba alterado Toushirou.

-Shirou cálmate vamos repite conmigo "ooommm"- decía ella en tono de meditación.

Toushirou sólo se sentó resignado en una silla y miraba a Rangiku con odio. Rangiku vio y contó mentalmente a los presentes, estaban todos los que ella necesitaba, era el momento perfecto para ponerse en marcha.

-"Todo va de acuerdo al plan"- pensó ella recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Flash Back-

Rangiku se encontraba en su habitación mirando el cielo por la ventana, pensativa, estaba muy aburrida, no podía ir a molestar a su hermano porque estaba haciendo un trabajo y le había dicho que si se atrevía a molestarlo la tiraría por la escalera (n.a: que agresivo), tenía demasiada resaca de la noche anterior que ya ni le provocaba tomar sake y, para colmo de males, no podía ir a fastidiar a Kira y a Shuuhei porque estaban en un viaje a la playa con sus padres, estaba tan aburrida, hasta que vio por la ventana pasar en bicicleta a su vecina del frente: Hinamori Momo, y se le ocurrió una loca idea (n.a: como todas las que se le ocurren).

-Es muy obvio que a mi hermanito le gusta mucho Hinamori-chan, y es aún más obvio que a ella le gusta el también, así que los ayudaré a que puedan estar juntos- dijo ella en tono muy bajo.

-Pero la pregunta es… ¿Cómo?- susurró y se puso a pensar en una buena forma.

-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo entusiastamente luego de pensar largo rato.

-¡Rangiku! ¡Deja el alboroto que estoy estudiando!- le gritó Toushirou desde la habitación vecina.

-"Pero para esta idea necesito otras 4 parejas"- pensaba Rangiku preocupada.

Rangiku tomó una hoja en blanco de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una lista de nombres, los primeros que anotó fueron: Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hinamori Momo. Luego consideró los pros y los contras de que hubiera algo más entre su vecino de al lado y Rukia-san, al final dijo verlo todo muy claro así que anotó: Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia. Luego pensó que la relación tan cercana que tenían el director de su ex-colegio y su asistente no era casualidad, así que anotó: Kyoraku Shuunsui, Nanao Hisen. Al terminar recordó creer haber visto una conexión entre dos de sus amigos así que escribió: Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime. Decidió escribir su propio nombre, dizque para no levantar sospechas. Al final la lista lucía así:

"Hitsugaya Toushirou" "Hinamori Momo"

"Kurosaki Ichigo" "Kuchiki Rukia"

"Kyoraku Shuunsui" "Nanao Hisen"

"Ishida Uryuu" "Inoue Orihime"

" " "Matsumoto Rangiku"

-Bien. Aún me falta un nombre pero eso lo arreglo luego. Ahora debo pensar en los 7 días- dijo en un tono casi inaudible.

La chica tomó otra hoja en blanco y comenzó a escribir, pensó en las características de una relación, y comenzó a anotar en la hoja:

-Día 1: La presentación.

-Día 2: Patinaje sobre hielo.

-Día 3: Bolos en otra ciudad.

-Día 4: Clases de cocina.

-Día 5: Snowbording day.

-Día 6: Ida a la playa.

-Día 7: La ruptura (opcional).

Al día siguiente convocó a todas las personas de su lista, estaban todas excepto su hermano y aún le faltaba alguien, corrió por todo el centro comercial buscando a Toushirou y se encontró con Gin. Luego de tener una idea le pidió que la esperara en el café, después encontró a Toushirou y se lo llevó a rastras, una vez allí se preparó para encarar a los presentes.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Continuará.

¿Cuál será el plan de Matsumoto?

¿Qué excusa usará para disimularlo?

¿Un juego inaceptable?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo titulado: "El error de haber aceptado".

* * *

><p>Bueno creo que hasta aquí por ahora, les cuento que tuve que pensármelo mucho antes de subir este fic, porque como ya Rox-nee-san tiene un público aquí en Bleach, principalmente HitsuHina, pensé que si mi historia no le da la talla a sus trabajos podría hacer que pierda campo, pero luego me dije que si una escribe es para compartirlo y por eso lo comparto con todos ustedes, de verdad espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones, saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, ahora me voy porque tenglo clase XD, ¡Cuídense mucho, nos leemos por ahí!<p>

Besos,

Kem.


	2. El error de haber aceptado

Hola!

Aquí vengo con el capítulo dos de esta historia, he recibido muy buenas críticas así que me siento con los suficientes ánimos como para seguirla, agradezco a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, no imaginan lo feliz que me hacen, y a los que no igual les agradezco por leer ^^

Espero que este capítulo les guste, aquí va para todos los que quieran saber cuál es el plan de Rangiku, aquí se revela una parte, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Bleach no son míos, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**SEMANA DE AMOR.**

-2- El error de haber aceptado.

Después de que Rangiku tuvo su idea y reunió a todos en el cibercafé de un centro comercial, llegó la hora de darles un porqué.

-¡Hola! Seguramente se preguntan qué hacen aquí, la verdad es que quise hacer un sábado de amigos y por eso los llamé- saludó ella muy naturalmente.

-Rangiku dime, ¿Que tenemos de amigos nosotros 10?- preguntó Toushirou mirándola resignado.

-Pues… Pensé que así haríamos nuevos amigos- se excuso la chica mirándolos a todos.

-A mi no me suena tan mal- dijo Shuunsui.

-Podemos irnos a mi casa- sugirió Rangiku.

-A mi no me importa, total yo vivo al lado- dijo Ichigo.

-Y yo vivo en frente- dijo Hinamori.

-Yo vivo al lado tuyo- dijo Gin mirando a Hinamori.

-Si a mi me da igual yo vivo del otro lado, culpamos a Ichigo si algo pasa y puedes quedarte en mi casa Orihime-chan- dijo Rukia mirando primero a Ichigo y luego a Orihime.

-Está bien. No tengo problemas- contestó Orihime sonriendo.

-¿Que dices tú Shirou, vienes?- preguntó Rangiku a su hermanito.

-Rangiku quiera o no tengo que ir yo vivo contigo, y no me llames así- le reclamó Toushirou en su usual tono frío.

-¿Que dices tú, Nanao-san?- preguntó Rukia volteando a verla.

-Está bien. Pero lo voy a tener vigilado jefe- contestó Nanao viendo a Shuunsui.

-Y tú Ishida-kun, ¿Que dices?- preguntó Orihime.

-De acuerdo. Igual yo me iba a quedar con Ichigo- contestó el chico.

-Muy bien entonces… ¡Vámonos!- dijo muy entusiasmada Rangiku.

Como todos habían decidido (n.a: la mayoría por aburrimiento) aceptar la proposición de Rangiku, lo siguiente era decidir como se iban a ir.

-Yo puedo llevarlas chicas- dijo Rangiku, las chicas se miraron y asintieron. A ellas les parecía buena idea.

-¿Shirou puedes llevar a los muchachos?- le preguntó Rangiku.

-Rangiku ya te he dicho que no me llames así- contestó el viéndola con una mirada amenazante.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Los vas a llevar?- volvió a preguntar la insistente chica.

-Yo los llevaré- intervino Shuunsui.

-Tengo que comprarme un auto- bromeó Ichigo y todos rieron.

-Muy bien, vámonos- dijo Rangiku en un inusual tono neutro.

Se dividieron cómo habían acordado y partieron, luego de 15 minutos de camino llegaron a la casa de Toushirou y Rangiku, y sin saber, al lugar donde ella planeaba llevar a cabo su plan maestro. Luego de estacionarse y pasar, Rangiku los condujo a una pequeña y acogedora sala de estar, se acomodaron y comenzaron a charlar sobre cosas en realidad no muy importantes, hasta que Rangiku decidió que era hora de poner su plan en marcha y sugirió algo.

-Oigan juguemos algo- dijo la chica cortando la conversación.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó Rukia interesada.

-Pues… Juguemos semana de amor- contestó ella con total naturalidad.

-¡¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono las otras 4 chicas.

-¿Rangiku-san estás loca?- preguntó Rukia mirándola asombrada.

-No. ¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Rangiku extrañada.

-Yo me niego- contestó Rukia seriamente.

-¿Qué te pasa enana, por qué estás tan alterada?- intervino Ichigo.

-Cállate imbécil. ¿No ves lo que ella sugirió?- preguntó Rukia.

-Si. Quiere que jugar algo. ¿Qué es lo raro?- contestó Ichigo como si nada.

-Debí suponerlo. Eres un idiota ignorante, ven acá- contestó ella, Ichigo se acercó y Rukia le susurró algo al oído.

-Ah… Así que era eso… Vaya de verdad pareces tenerme miedo enana- contestó él desafiante.

-¿Y quién dijo que esto era por ti cretino?- contestó ella de la misma forma.

-Entonces es porque eres una gran cobarde- contestó el aún más desafiante que antes.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Rangiku-san, voy a jugar!- dijo Rukia impulsivamente (n.a: gran error).

-Yo también- dijo Ichigo viendo fijamente a Rukia. Rangiku tomó de la mesa lápiz y papel y comenzó a escribir.

-Yo también juego- dijo Shuunsui.

-Pero jefe, ¿De casualidad sabe de que se trata este juego?- preguntó Nanao.

-No, pero suena interesante- contestó el.

-"Y por como reaccionó, dudo que acepte"- pensó Shuunsui mirándola de reojo. Pero quizás por que lo conocía muy bien o porque le leía la mente, Nanao supo que traía entre manos.

-Yo también- dijo Nanao viendo a Shuunsui con una mirada penetrante, lo que le sorprendió mucho. Rangiku volvió a tomar nota.

-Chicas, ¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Rangiku volteando a verlas, no sabían que decir.

-¿Gin?- preguntó ella viéndolo de forma insinuante.

-"Esa mirada, la conozco algo se trae entre manos, voy a descubrir qué"- pensó el decidido.

-Si- contestó Gin tranquilamente. Rangiku escribió y luego volvió su mirada a las chicas, quienes estaban cada vez más nerviosas.

-Yo juego- dijo Ishida al notar que Orihime estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, creyó que así se sentiría más tranquila.

-"Ishida-kun va a jugar, debe ser una señal de que yo también, mi intuición femenina me lo dice"- pensó Orihime.

-Yo también, Rangiku-san- dijo Orihime, Rangiku anotó y le clavó la vista a Hinamori.

-Yo… De acuerdo- dijo Hinamori por la presión de tener a Rangiku mirándola fijamente.

-¿Shirou?- preguntó Rangiku, todos le voltearon a ver, a él no le importó hasta que Hinamori le lanzó una mirada de súplica que lo hizo ceder (n.a: ella realmente es su mayor debilidad).

-Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a decir así Rangiku- contestó Toushirou viéndola con una mirada asesina.

-Bien, para los que no sepan,- dijo esto evitando la mirada de Toushirou y centrando la suya en Shuunsui- este juego se juega así- dijo tomando la hoja y una tijera y comenzando a recortarla- vamos a sacar estos nombres al azar y… ¿Rukia-chan qué te pasa?- preguntó al ver que Rukia se cubrió la cara con pena.

-Nada Rangiku-san, es solo que al parecer solamente yo se como se juega esto- contestó Rukia mirando a todo el mundo.

-No, yo también sé- replicó Nanao.

-Mejor para mí, déjenme explicarles- dicho esto todo mundo le prestó atención (n.a: lo que no es muy usual)- vamos a sacar los nombres al azar…-"Si claro, azar"- pensó divertidamente-Y vamos a jugar con las parejas que queden- dijo y colocó los papeles en una pequeña cesta tejida, metió la mano y comenzó a sacarlos de dos en dos, cuando estaban todos vio a todo mundo con una mirada maliciosa, especialmente a Toushirou, quien no se dio cuenta porque estaba hablando con Hinamori.

-¿Y ahora, Rangiku-san?- preguntó Hinamori al notar que se había quedado quieta.

-¿Qué? Ah claro veamos cuales son las parejas- contestó la chica sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Dios que no me toque Ichigo te lo pido"- pensó Rukia muy nerviosa.

-A ver, la primera pareja es…-dijo Rangiku creando un ambiente de suspenso- Kyoraku Shuunsui y...- sonrió al tiempo que miraba el otro papel- ¡Nanao Ise!- exclamó finalmente con entusiasmo, Nanao miró a Shuunsui con sorpresa y este le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

-La siguiente pareja es...- dijo ella con una macabra sonrisa- Kuchiki Rukia y... Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo para luego enviarle una mirada de consuelo a Rukia al notar que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, Ichigo solo sonrió con malicia.

-"¡Demonios! ¿Es que tú nunca me escuchas?"- pensó la pelinegra mirando el techo con cierto reproche.

-Bien, ahora Ichimaru Gin y... ¡Wow yo!- exclamó la rubia con sorpresa fingida, lo que Gin en seguida notó, así que la miró con malicia, a lo que ella correspondió de igual forma.

"Esto va a ser divertido"- pensó el chico mirando a Rangiku de reojo.

-Y ahora la cuarta pareja: Inoue Orihime e Ishida Uryuu- dijo esta con total naturalidad, Orihime se sonrojó e Ishida la miraba pensativamente.

-"Perfecto"- pensó Rangiku y una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No debe ser necesario que les diga que nuestra última pareja son mi hermanito y Hinamori-chan- dijo la chica como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

Hinamori se puso tan nerviosa que no podía ni voltear a ver a Toushirou, quien solo quería matar a Rangiku.

-Excelente. Ahora que tenemos las 5 parejas vean lo que vamos a hacer, si no se dieron cuenta por el nombre las 5 parejas que quedaron juntas van a mantener una relación de novios por exactamente 7 días y diario haremos algo juntos los 10. Todos los días yo les aviso que vamos a hacer y nos reunimos. ¿Entienden?- preguntó Rangiku de forma algo autoritaria mirándolos a todos seriamente. Todos asintieron.

-Ok, mañana es el primer día así que hay que hacer la presentación- dijo ella naturalmente.

-Presentación cómo, ¿A todos los que conocemos?- preguntó Rukia un poco confusa.

-Sí- contestó sin más- mañana van a darse a conocer como novios a todos los que los conocen- agregó poniendo nerviosas a las chicas.

-¡Mira lo tarde que es!- exclamó Rukia viendo un reloj de pared- ya nos vamos nos vemos- se despidió y se fue corriendo con Orihime tomada del brazo.

-Espera Rukia ese reloj esta…- se calló al oír la puerta cerrándose- Adelantado- susurró pero las chicas ya se habían ido.

-Yo también me voy le dije a mi madre que la ayudaría hoy- dijo Hinamori levantándose.

-Nos vemos Hinamori-chan- contestó Rangiku y la chica se fue.

-Nosotros también nos vamos quedé de dejar a Nanao-chan en su casa- dijo Shuunsui con una extraña sonrisa.

-Mejor ya nos vamos- dijo Nanao viéndolo desconfiadamente.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana- contestó Rangiku y se fueron.

-Mejor nos vamos también o el viejo comenzará a fastidiar Ishida- dijo Ichigo y se disponían a irse cuando Rangiku les dio un muy inusual abrazo.

-Buena suerte, la necesitarás- le susurró al oído con una tenebrosa voz. Y luego abrazó a Ishida.

-Ten cuidado- le susurró a éste dejándolos a ambos bastante confundidos.

Luego de que Ichigo e Ishida se fueron Toushirou también se retiró sin dar explicaciones (n.a: aunque eso ya era costumbre) y Gin decidió averiguar que planeaba Rangiku.

-¿Qué tratas?- preguntó el directamente en cuanto se fue Toushirou.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella aparentando no entenderlo.

-Sé que planeas algo- contestó con mucha seguridad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó ella desafiante.

-Te conozco- contestó él de igual forma.

-Pues si tanto estás seguro…- dijo ella levantándose y dándose vuelta- Buena suerte al descubrirlo- terminó y salió de la habitación.

Gin se quedó un rato pensando, luego se fue a su casa, estaba decidido a descubrir qué tramaba Rangiku, por su parte en la casa Kuchiki Orihime y Rukia conversaban.

-Entonces mañana es la presentación… Rayos aún no me explico cómo fue que acepte ese estúpido juego- se quejaba Rukia en su cuarto.

-Porque estabas peleando con Kurosaki-kun- contestó Orihime.

-Ese imbécil de Ichigo. Ojala nii-sama lo mate mañana- dijo Rukia con una mirada homicida.

-Si pero a ti también- dijo Orihime.

-Cierto. ¿Tú por que aceptaste Orihime?- preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

-Primero estaba muy nerviosa, pero después de que Ishida-kun aceptó sentí que yo igual, mi intuición femenina me lo dijo- contestó ella con los ojos iluminados. (n.a: Que gran consejera)

-Por supuesto, mejor nos vamos a dormir señorita intuitiva- dijo Rukia en tono de burla.

-¡Rukia-chan no te burles!- se quejó la chica.

Luego de reírse un rato se fueron a dormir, mientras tanto, en la casa Kurosaki el dilema era otro.

-No puedo creer que tenga que presentar mañana a "mi novia"- se quejó Ichigo haciendo comillas con los dedos en las últimas palabras.

-Yo también y no me ves quejándome- contestó Ishida fríamente.

-Porque tu "novia" es Inoue, la mía es la enana plana y malévola de Rukia- se volvió a quejar el pelinaranja.

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes de provocarla, tú la conoces- dijo Ishida.

-No me reproches que ya bastante lo estoy pagando, mejor duérmete- dijo Ichigo.

-Como digas- contestó Ishida y se durmieron.

Pero no todo es color de rosa, y algunos lo aprenden por las malas, en casa de Rangiku y Toushirou…

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó el amenazantemente parado en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Por qué todo mundo cree que tramo algo?- se quejó la chica caprichosamente mientras se peinaba.

-Porque es cierto- contestó el secamente.

-Piensa lo que quieras hermanito- contestó insinuante- buenas noches- se despidió.

-Rangiku… Cuídate de mi- le dijo él amenazante- buenas noches- se despidió de igual forma.

-Hasta mañana- contestó ella un poco asustada, había que decir que el chico aunque era menor en ocasiones le resultaba aterrador.

Por su parte, Shuunsui dejó a Nanao en su casa, no intentó nada porque ella sabía controlarlo, pero luego de llegar a su casa Nanao no se podía sacar de la cabeza algo que había pasado. Estaba sentada en su sofá, tenía el televisor encendido pero no lo estaba viendo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo, lo que había pasado la tenía tan confundida, no sabía qué pensar.

-"¿Qué pretendes jefe?"- pensaba Nanao recordando lo sucedido horas antes.

-Flash Back-

Nanao y Shuunsui pasaron 20 minutos de camino llenos de acercamientos peligrosos y fuertes golpes. Cuando la tomó de la cintura para "Ayudarla a subir al auto" ella lo pisó con el tacón de su sandalia, cuando le puso la mano en la pierna en el semáforo lo golpeó en la cara con un abanico, y cuando le dijo algo subido de tono en un puente le dio una cachetada; pero lo que la dejó impactada fue lo que ocurrió cuando llegaron a su casa.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Nanao al ver su casa.

-Sí- dijo Shuunsui, se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta.

-Gracias- contestó ella un poco extrañada de lo que acababa de hacer Shuunsui.

-Siempre a tu orden, hermosa novia mía- dijo él en tono dulce, a lo que ella se sonrojó, y se sonrojó aún más al ver que le había plantado un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana- le dijo él en tono seductor, se dio vuelta y se fue en su auto.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- se dijo Nanao al ver a Shuunsui irse e instintivamente se tocó la mejilla.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Nanao se metió a su casa, el resto del tiempo lo pasó pensando en eso y en que pasaría al día siguiente con la presentación, hasta que el sueño la venció entre uno sus pensamientos.

-"Mañana será un largo día"- pensó la mujer antes de dormirse.

Por otro lado, otra jovencita pensaba también en la presentación del día siguiente, que sin duda para muchos sería bastante difícil.

-"¿Cómo le voy a decir a mi mamá que él y yo somos novios?"- era la mayor preocupación de Hinamori.

-¿Hija en qué piensas?- le pregunto su madre, Unohana, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-En nada mamá, no importa- contestó Hinamori nerviosa.

-Hija te conozco, dime, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Unohana.

-No importa mamá, vamos a dormir- dijo la chica con voz apagada.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches- contestó Unohana, le dio un beso en la frente y salió.

-"Sin duda será difícil"- pensó Hinamori antes de irse a dormir.

Por otro lado Toushirou tampoco podía dormir pensando en que pasaría con Hinamori al día siguiente, porque había que aceptar que la madre de Hinamori aunque era la mujer más dulce del mundo en ocasiones resultaba de temer, y mucho más aún si se trataba de su hija, pero aunque no quisiera tenía que aceptar que él tenía la culpa.

-"Esto es culpa de la inútil de Matsumoto"- pensaba el chico aún sabiendo que había sido su culpa porque fue débil ante la mirada de Hinamori, lo que no se explicaba.

-"¿Por qué me hizo ceder?"- se preguntaba Toushirou confundido.

Luego de horas de pensar ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, todos los demás también, todos con la misma pregunta en la cabeza "¿Qué pasará mañana?", era algo que iban a tener que descubrir de la más difícil (n.a: y más divertida) manera.

Continuará.

¿Descubrirán Toushirou y Gin que trama Matsumoto?

¿Sobrevivirán Hinamori y Toushirou a la presentación?

¿Problemas en la secundaria?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo titulado: "La presentación".

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones, sugerencias o lo que quieran. Me voy, disculpen si no lo puse antes es que estoy enferma y pues yo siempre escojo "Los mejores momentos" (Por ejemplo ahora, que estoy ardiendo en fiebre) para actualizar XD.<p>

¡Recuerden cuídense mucho, nos leemos mis queridos y queridas!

Besos,

Kem.


	3. La presentación (parte 1)

Hola!

Muy bien, la verdad no se ni por dónde empezar. En primer lugar, quiero disculparme por haber tenido abandonada esta historia tanto tiempo, pero la verdad tuve tantos problemas de salud y personales que estuve en un periodo de HIATUS, completamente desconectada.

Lo cierto es que ya estoy de vuelta, y les traigo el capítulo tres de esta historia, debo admitir que me he divertido como nunca escribiéndola, así que es justo que la siga compartiendo con ustedes. Esta es sólo la primera parte, cuando pueda terminar de escribirla subiré la segunda, espero que la disfruten.

Ahora sí, dejare de entretenerlos tanto, a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>SEMANA DE AMOR.<strong>

-3- La presentación (parte 1).

Había amanecido. Una chica dormía tranquilamente hasta que una dulce voz la sacó de su sueño.

-Hinamori, hija, ¿estás despierta?- le llamó Unohana desde la puerta de su habitación, como no obtuvo respuesta entró a despertarla.

-Hija despierta o se te hará tarde- trataba de despertarla sacudiéndola suavemente.

-5 minutos más mamá- dijo Hinamori medio dormida, Unohana negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, despierta o se te hará muy tarde- dijo Unohana, Hinamori abrió los ojos.

-Buenos días- saludó Hinamori ya despierta.

-Buenos días, me voy tengo que hacer el desayuno- dijo Unohana y se dio la vuelta.

-Mamá espera, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Hinamori, Unohana volteó a verla extrañada.

-Pero se nos hace tarde… Ya sé, ¿por qué mejor no hablamos cuando regreses, te parece?- preguntó Unohana, Hinamori pensó un momento y asintió.

-Está bien- contestó la chica, Unohana le sonrió y se fue.

-"Creo que será mejor que hable con él primero"- pensó Hinamori para luego levantarse.

Por otro lado otra chica dormía también, hasta que la luz del sol la hizo abrir os ojos pesadamente, extrañada de que estuviera tan claro volteó a ver su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 7.30am, lo que la hizo despertar totalmente.

-Dios mío, mira lo tarde que se nos hizo, ¡levántate Orihime!- gritó Rukia y le lanzó una almohada a su amiga para darle comienzo a un muy movido día.

-Ay dios no puede ser, ¡nos quedamos dormidas!- exclamó Orihime y se levantó corriendo.

-"Y así comienza otro día"- pensaba Byakuya mientras tomaba café.

En la casa de al lado Toushirou ya estaba listo, y fue a buscar a su hermana.

-Rangiku, ¿estás despierta?- preguntó él mientas tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la chica, al no obtener respuesta se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida y entró.

-¡Rangiku despierta!- dijo él con un fuerte tono de voz.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó Rangiku despertando de golpe y cayendo al suelo.

-Se te hizo tarde- dijo Toushirou mirándola desde arriba.

-Auch, ¿Shirou tenías que despertarme así? Ahora me va a salir un moretón- se quejaba la chica aún en el suelo.

-Mejor vete a arreglar, que ya son las 7:35- dijo el chico y la ayudó a levantarse.

-No puede ser que sea tan tarde- dijo ella pero al ver el reloj se dio cuenta- ay por dios, ¡si es tan tarde! Salte Shirou me tengo que vestir- gritó la chica y lo sacó de su habitación.

-¿Por qué será que esto no me extraña?- se dijo Toushirou de forma sarcástica.

El chico bajó las escaleras con calma, se sentó en la mesa a comer algo, luego se asomó por la ventana de su sala y vio a Hinamori salir junto a su madre, y recordó que ese día debían presentarse como novios con ella, la idea le daba un poco de miedo por el carácter de Unohana, pero era imposible evitarlo, y tenía que hablar con Hinamori antes. 5 minutos luego bajó Rangiku.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos- dijo ella y Toushirou volteó hacia donde estaba.

-Ok, toma- contestó él y le dio una pequeña caja envuelta en un pañuelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella mirando la cajita con curiosidad.

-Tu almuerzo- contestó él simplemente.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Shirou eres lo máximo!- dijo ella con entusiasmo para abrazarlo, bueno más bien cargarlo.

-¡Rangiku bájame!- se quejó Toushirou, haciendo que ella lo bajara enseguida.

-Está bien, bueno vámonos- dijo ella y salieron, cada uno se montó en su auto y se fueron.

En la casa de la familia Kurosaki estaba Ishida en la sala e Ichigo aún en su habitación, cuando bajó Isshin, el padre de Ichigo, y comenzó a conversar con Ishida.

-Hola muchacho, ¿Cómo has estado?- saludó Isshin en cuanto vio a Ishida.

-Hola señor, muy bien, ¿y usted?- saludó Ishida respetuosamente.

-Bien, bien, ¿qué me cuentas de nuevo?- preguntó el hombre con expresión de adolescente.

-Yo nada, pero creo que Ichigo si tiene algo interesante que decirle- contestó con una macabra sonrisa, confundiendo bastante al padre de su amigo.

-Buenos días papá, vámonos Ishida- saludó Ichigo desde la escalera.

-Buenos días. Oye hijo, ¿tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó Isshin aún confundido.

-No, por el momento nada. Ya nos vamos, adiós- se despidió Ichigo y salió, Ishida también salió y se encaminaron al colegio.

En el camino se encontraron con Rukia y Orihime, y obviamente tuvieron que decirse algo.

-Buenos días- saludó Orihime tímidamente.

-Buenos días- contestó Ishida a su saludo.

-¡La hora! ¡Es tarde! ¡Corre Orihime!- gritó Rukia, tomó a la chica del brazo y echaron a correr.

-¿Ves lo que te digo? Mi supuesta novia está loca- dijo Ichigo mirando a Rukia alejarse.

-Deja de quejarte y mejor corre tú también- contestó Ishida y comenzó a correr dejando atrás a un pensativo Ichigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye idiota espérame!- gritó Ichigo al ver que Ishida lo había dejado bastante atrás.

Luego en el colegio ya estaban todos en su salón de clases, algunos habían llegado de milagro, pero para cuando empezó la clase todos estaban allí, la primera clase se pasó volando, y tenían un descanso, el cual aprovecharon para aclarar ciertas cosas, en el patio se encontraba una pensativa Orihime cuando su mejor amiga Tatsuki fue a saludarla.

-Hola Orihime-chan- saludó Tatsuki sorprendiéndola.

-Hola Tatsuki-chan, ¿Cómo estás?- saludó Orihime de forma débil.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tú no sueles saludar así- dijo Tatsuki extrañada.

- Nada Tatsuki, ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó Orihime con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Yo sé que algo tienes… Ya sé: ¡estás saliendo con alguien!- exclamó Tatsuki muy segura, a lo que Orihime se sonrojó.

-Pues yo…- dijo con pena la chica, cuando fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Vamos Orihime, yo te conté cuando comencé a salir con Renji, ¡a ver dime! ¿Quién es?- preguntó Tatsuki con curiosidad.

-Pues… Con Ishida-kun- contestó Orihime, Tatsuki abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pero Orihime tu sabes lo que dicen, Ishida Uryuu no es más que un galán de primavera- le reprochó Tatsuki suavemente.

-Sí, pero a mí no me consta, ¡y no me reproches!- comenzó a quejarse caprichosamente la chica.

-Está bien, tu no me reprochaste y yo no te reprocho, ¿y cuando comenzaron a salir?- preguntó ahora interesada.

-Este domingo- contestó bajando la cabeza apenada.

-Es decir ayer, bueno no importa, pero parece que estamos en época romántica- dijo Tatsuki con sarcasmo y cierta burla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Orihime confundida.

-Porque esta mañana el director dijo por el parlante que estaba saliendo con su asistente, y al parecer llegó ella porque luego el parlante se apagó. Se cree que ella lo mató porque no lo hemos vuelto a ver- contestó Tatsuki antes de echarse a reír incontrolablemente.

-¿En serio? Pobrecito- dijo entre risas Orihime.

-Sí. Vámonos- dijo Tatsuki y tomó a su amiga del brazo.

-Espera, ¿a dónde?- preguntó Orihime.

-A buscar a Rukia-san- contestó Tatsuki y se fueron, encontraron a Rukia en el pasillo conversando con Ichigo.

-Hola Rukia-san- saludó Tatsuki y Rukia volteó a verla.

-Hola Tatsuki-san, ¿cómo estás?- saludó Rukia.

-Bien, ¿estás muy ocupada?- preguntó volteando a ver a Ichigo.

-No para nada, quedamos así Ichigo- dijo la chica y se fue con sus amigas.

-Definitivamente loca- susurró Ichigo para sí y también se fue.

Por otro lado en su oficina Shunsuui intentaba evitar su inminente muerte a manos de su extremadamente furiosa asistente y novia.

-Pero Nanao-chan cálmate, ¡por favor no me mates!- suplicaba Shunsuui asustado.

-¿Por qué no? Te lo mereces- replicó Nanao furiosa.

-¿Pero yo que hice de malo? Solamente hice la presentación- se defendió Shunsuui.

-Era a los que conocemos, ¡no a casi todo el instituto!- gritó ella alterada.

-Pero es que yo quería hacer público nuestro amor- dijo él en un tono dramático.

-Será mejor que salgas de aquí y si no lo haces te mato- le dijo Nanao con una mirada asesina, a él no le quedó otra opción más que irse para esperar que se calmara.

-"Definitivamente no te entiendo"- pensaba Nanao mientras veía a Shunsuui irse, y se sentó en su escritorio pensativa.

Por otro lado estaban en la terraza Ichigo, Ishida, Sado, Keigo y Mizuiro conversando.

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó Keigo con una extraña historia que estaba contando.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste este fin de semana, Ichigo?- preguntó Mizuiro, Ichigo pensó un momento y finalmente contestó.

-Fui a un partido de fútbol con Karin, empecé a salir con Rukia, fui al cine…- contestaba tranquilamente cuando fue interrumpido drásticamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- interrumpió Keigo escandalosamente.

-Que fui al cine, estaban pasando una película de terror y…- explicaba con calma y volvió a ser interrumpido.

-No eso idiota, ¿cómo que estas saliendo con Kuchiki-san?- preguntó Keigo asombrado.

-Saliendo- contestó naturalmente Ichigo.

-Eso es imposible, ustedes se odian- dijo Keigo sin quitar su cara de sorpresa.

-Ya ves que no tanto- contestó Ichigo con una mirada un tanto insinuante.

-No es posible- replicó Keigo.

-Ya Keigo supéralo, además yo no soy el único, Ishida también se consiguió una novia- dijo el chico de manera mordaz, e Ishida le miró con odio.

-¿En serio? ¿Y quién?- preguntó Keigo ahora a Ishida.

-Inoue Orihime- contestó Ishida simplemente.

-¡No puede ser! Ella es una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio, ¿qué le hiciste Ishida?- preguntó el chico de forma un poco amenazante.

-Absolutamente nada- contestó Ishida con una mirada asesina.

-No es posible que todo el mundo, incluso el viejo Kyoraku haya conseguido novia y yo no, eso no es bueno- dijo Keigo dramáticamente.

-Pero tú ya tienes novia Keigo- intervino Mizuro con una expresión resignada.

-Ah sí es cierto, entonces no hay problemas- dijo Keigo con cara de alivio.

-¿En serio?- se escuchó una voz detrás- ¿Cómo está eso de viejo Kyoraku?- preguntó Shunsuui asustando y haciendo palidecer al pobre chico.

-Director, yo… Pues yo… Me tengo que ir- dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo despavorido.

-Pobre muchacho, cada día lo veo peor- dijo Shunsuui con pena.

-¿Y eso que está aquí? Creímos que su asistente lo había matado- dijo Ichigo burlonamente.

-Estuvo a punto, esa mujer es más peligrosa de lo que parece, créanme, ahora me voy. Adiós chicos- se despidió Shunsuui y se fue.

-Y luego dice que no está loco- dijo Ichigo, Mizuiro e Ishida asintieron.

Luego los tres se fueron, entonces Sado, quien había estado escuchando sin intervenir (n.a: como acostumbraba) se quedó pensando.

-esto suena extraño, voy a descubrir qué pasa aquí- se dijo y se marchó.

Por otro lado venían caminando por el patio Toushirou y Hinamori, ellos no habían hablado aún, aunque sabían que tenían que hacerlo, pero sólo llevaban como 5 minutos caminando, hasta que él se sentó en el pasto y ella le siguió, él se recargó en un árbol mientras ella se recostó de su brazo, lo que lo puso nervioso, así que decidió hablar.

-Oye Hinamori... debemos decidir qué hacer con la presentación- dijo Toushirou.

-¿Lo dices por mi madre verdad?- preguntó Hinamori con preocupación- yo también lo había pensado- dijo y bajó la cabeza.

-La verdad si un poco, ¿cómo crees que reaccione?- preguntó el y ella pensó un momento.

-No lo sé, es que como nunca me he visto en una situación similar, no imagino su reacción- dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

-Ya veo... Bueno, nos queda esperar a ver qué pasa- dijo el con tranquilidad, aunque ciertamente preocupado.

-Y rezar para que no pase nada malo- agregó Hinamori a manera de broma.

Hinamori comenzó a reír tiernamente, él no pudo evitar sonreír, por supuesto muy levemente, se recargó aún más en el árbol y ella se recargó esta vez en su pecho, a lo que el no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso que antes, si bien ella también notó eso y sonrió, ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato, ya que tenían que admitir que a ninguno le desagradaba, luego de un tiempo sonó el timbre, por lo que tuvieron que irse al salón de clases.

Luego de las clases todos se fueron a sus casas, Tatsuki se despidió diciendo que tenía una cita con Renji y se fue, Matsumoto pasó junto con Gin (n.a: prácticamente a rastras), Toushirou se llevó a Hinamori directo a su casa, Ishida y Orihime se fueron cada uno por su cuenta, Rukia se fue con Ichigo y Shuunsui decidió buscar a Nanao para llevarla a su casa y esperar que no lo matara.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>¿Asuntos de intuición?<p>

¿Instintos asesinos desatados?

¿Familias desquiciadas?

¿El anuncio del próximo día?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "La presentación (parte 2)".

Y eso es todo! En realidad espero que me disculpen por el tan largo retraso, y si todavía siguen la historia (que no me sorprendería que no fuera así) también espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios.

Y pues ahora sí me voy! Cuídense, nos estamos leyendo! Los quiero!

Besos,

Kem.


	4. La presentación (parte 2)

Hola!

Amores de mi vida, ¡feliz año nuevo! Espero que lo hayan pasado genial, aquí está mi primera actualización de este año, la tan esperada segunda parte del primer día.

Siento si esta actualización los tuvo esperando mucho tiempo, pero tenía la inspiración muerta, y en un momento de inspiración repentino lo escribí todo de una vez. Espero que les guste, confieso que yo quedé muy conforme con él.

Algo más, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a una personita que sé que lo estuvo esperando con ansias, una chica encantadora y una de mis lectoras fieles. Maimireles, cariño, aquí está la actualización. Toda tuya, espero que te guste.

Ahora sí, dejo de aburirlos aquí con tanto parloteo, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Bleach no son míos, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**SEMANA DE AMOR.**

-3- La presentación (parte 2).

Toushirou y Hinamori iban pensando, no tenían ni idea de qué decirle a Unohana, cuando llegaron a la casa de Hinamori estaba Unohana en el jardín regando unas flores, tragaron saliva, se veía muy tranquila, Toushirou se estacionó frente la casa y se bajaron del auto, era notorio que ella se había sorprendido de que llegaran así, no porque Toushirou no hubiera llevado a Hinamori antes, sino porque era extraño que él se bajara en su casa, aún así los recibió normalmente, esperando que no hubiera nada más.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?- saludó la mujer aun desconfiada, algo le decía que esos dos se traían algo entre manos (n.a: y es que su intuición femenina no era como la de Orihime, ésta sí funcionaba).

-Hola mamá- saludó Hinamori tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Toushirou ocultando perfectamente los nervios.

-Buenas Toushirou-kun, ¿y eso que me viniste a visitar?- preguntó inteligentemente.

-Mamá, ¿recuerdas que te dije que teníamos que hablar?- intervino Hinamori antes de que Toushirou dijera algo.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene que ver Toushirou en esto?- pregunto una ya notoriamente desconfiada Retsu.

-Pues... Tenemos que hablar- contesto Hinamori enfatizando el hecho de que se refería a los tres.

-Bueno, hagamos algo: yo hice galletas, entremos y hablamos- dijo Retsu y se dio la vuelta hasta que sintió que Hinamori le tomó del brazo.

-¿Mamá hiciste galletas? ¿En serio?- preguntó Hinamori olvidándose totalmente de la razón por la que estaban ahí.

-"Hinamori no estamos aquí por eso"- pensó resignado Toushirou.

Unohana sonrió ante la reacción de su hija, desde niña a Hinamori le habían gustado mucho sus galletas, así que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Los condujo a la sala y tomaron asiento en el sofá, se dirigió a la cocina y los dejó solos.

-Oye Hinamori- llamó el chico.

-¿Ah?- preguntó ida- Ah sí, es cierto- terminó cayendo en cuenta.

-Creo que tu madre sospecha de qué se trata esto- dijo pensativo.

-Mmmm…- la joven pareció considerarlo por unos segundos- Mamá siempre ha sido intuitiva, tal vez incluso ahora sepa qué es lo que le vamos a decir- respondió sin más.

Toushirou se quedó de piedra ante la despreocupada respuesta que acababa de recibir. ¿Acaso Hinamori no estaba ni un poco nerviosa? No podía ser eso, estaba seguro de que más que nerviosa la chica estaba asustada, pero no comprendía el motivo de ese repentino cambio de actitud. Fue cuando la miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la tranquila sonrisa que le dibujaba no se extendía hasta éstos que se dio cuenta de que tan solo era una forma de no demostrar que en verdad se encontraba al borde del colapso. Suspiró. Hinamori siempre había sido y seguiría siendo la misma.

-Muy bien chicos- Unohana entró de repente, sobresaltando a los mencionados- Pasé toda la mañana haciéndolas- colocó una bandeja con galletas en la mesa de centro- Así que…

-¿No fuiste hoy al trabajo?- la interrumpió su hija.

-No- respondió- Hoy es mi día libre, ¿recuerdas?- la despeinó ligeramente- Cada vez estás más despistada, a veces me pregunto por qué- dejó el comentario en el aire y volvió a salir de la habitación.

Posiblemente Hinamori no lo habría notado ni aunque su madre se lo dijera más claro, pero para Toushirou aquello era una clara insinuación. Ciertamente su "suegra temporal" no podía estar más en lo cierto: aquella chica era una despistada sin remedio.

-Ahora sí- la mujer volvió a hacer aparición, sin dejarles tiempo ni tan siquiera de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Esta vez llevaba en sus manos una jarra de leche y algunos vasos, que colocó en la mesa junto a las galletas- ¿De qué querían hablarme?- preguntó sin mayores ceremonias, mientras servía la leche con parsimonia.

-Ah pues, nosotros… Shirou-chan y yo…- Hinamori estaba tan nerviosa que inconscientemente enredaba las palabras y no conseguía articular ni una sola frase coherente.

-Ustedes…- su madre la instó a continuar, al tiempo en que le extendía un vaso de leche y le hacía un ademán con su mano libre indicándole que prosiguiera.

Toushirou sentía que se desesperaba cada vez más, sabía que lo más prudente era dejar que fuese Hinamori quien lo dijera, pero comenzaba a alterarle el hecho de que la chica estuviese trabada en la misma frase, y la tensión que se acumulaba en aquella pequeña habitación comenzaba a asfixiarlo. Para cuando recibió de manos de Retsu un vaso idéntico al que sostenía temblorosamente Hinamori entre sus manos, y al que nerviosamente le daba pequeños sorbos, supuso que para armarse de valor, ya su paciencia había llegado al punto límite.

-Nosotros…- intentaba la pobre chica decir por décima vez.

-Estamos saliendo- la cortó de golpe Toushirou, con dos simples palabras que parecieron resonar por toda la habitación, por el profundo silencio en el que la misma se había sumido.

Unohana se había quedado a medio camino de llenar el vaso que le pertenecía. Aquello, dicho con tanta seguridad por el pequeño joven al que en ese momento le sostenía una penetrante mirada, la había descolocado completamente. No negaba que tal vez se había imaginado que podría ser eso lo que su hija intentaba decirle, en especial considerando el hecho de que estaba irremediablemente nerviosa, pero no esperaba una respuesta tan directa. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que había sido Toushirou quien había pronunciado aquellas palabras, tampoco estaba del todo sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó la mujer sin despegar sus ojos de los del chico, en un tono peligrosamente tranquilo.

-Desde ayer- contestó Toushirou calmadamente, cosa que cada vez le resultaba más difícil, considerando la fija mirada de Unohana en él.

-Y dime cariño, ¿eres feliz?- pasó a mirar a los ojos a su hija, con una mirada que distaba mares de la que había utilizado con Toushirou. Dulce, cariñosa, comprensiva, como sólo la miraba a ella.

-Pues, yo… Sí- respondió la chica sonrojándose al instante, pero sonriéndole ilusionada.

-Muy bien- en los labios de Retsu se dibujó una sonrisa- Supongo que no puedo negarme si es así, después de todo sabía que no serías mi bebé toda la vida- pellizcó la mejilla de su hija, no con la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarla, tan sólo la hizo sonreír.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó entre risas Hinamori.

-Agradezco que hayan decidido hablarlo conmigo- su mirada volvió a cruzarse con la del chico, desapareciendo su expresión dulce por los segundos en que la mantuvo en él- Sabes que yo no me interpondré nunca en tu felicidad- le sonrió a su hija y se levantó- Sin embargo, espero que sepas que ahora la responsabilidad de hacerla feliz es tuya- su expresión se ensombreció por completo- ¿Lo comprendes, cierto?- volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos del joven.

-Sí- respondió sin titubeos, sosteniendo la mirada de Unohana con total determinación.

-Es bueno escucharlo- se acercó lentamente al chico, hasta llegar a la altura en la que pudo susurrar en su oído- Porque si veo a mi pequeña sufrir aunque sea una vez por tu causa, desearás no haber abierto jamás en tu vida los ojos- aquello lo dijo con un tono tan frío, tan mordaz, tan decidido, que produjo en el más joven un estremecimiento total.

-Ahora voy a preparar la cena- se separó de Toushirou, sonriendo como si nada- Toushirou-kun, ¿te quedarás a cenar?- le preguntó con una sonrisa que al chico le pareció macabra.

-No, muchas gracias, pero quedé de cenar con mi hermana hoy- respondió atropelladamente- Gracias por todo Unohana-san, nos vemos después Hinamori- se despidió con la mano y salió a toda prisa de allí.

-Mamá, ¿se puede saber qué le dijiste?- preguntó sorprendida la chica, que después de muchos años conociéndolo se había extrañado sobremanera de aquella reacción por parte de Toushirou.

-Nada importante- Unohana le sonrió inocentemente- Así qué… ¿Galleta?- le ofreció una de las galletas que acababa de tomar de la bandeja, sabiendo que aquello sería lo único que necesitaría para dar por terminada esa conversación.

-¡Sí, gracias!- respondió la joven emocionada, sonriendo y mirando a su madre con verdadera devoción.

-"De acuerdo, veamos qué sale de esto"- pensó Unohana mientras miraba a su hija comer contenta, sin poder evitar sonreírle tierna y sinceramente.

Toushirou apoyó las manos en sus rodillas, respirando pesada y dificultosamente, en cuanto puso los pies sobre la acera frente a su casa. Él no se consideraba alguien fácil de intimidar, de hecho era bien sabido por cualquiera que le conociese que más bien era un chico muy serio, frío y un poco reservado, pero no era un cobarde. Entonces, ¿por qué había salido de esa forma, prácticamente huyendo, de la casa de Hinamori? Ni él mismo tenía la respuesta a eso. Sólo sabía que la mirada terrorífica y amenazante, y el tono de voz frío y casi envenenado con el que Unohana le había proferido aquella advertencia habían conseguido helarle la sangre como hacía muchos años nada lo lograba. Suspiró y lamentó profundamente haber caído en aquella trampa de Matsumoto, pues se había dado cuenta que un noviazgo con Hinamori, fingido o real, iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que jamás se podría haber imaginado.

Se irguió decidido a que Rangiku no lo viera entrar a casa en ese estado decadente, cuando vio salir de la casa que estaba a su derecha a Ichigo Kurosaki, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y con una expresión de profundo terror pintada en su rostro. Aquella imagen logró confundirlo un poco, hasta que vio salir del mismo sitio a Rukia Kuchiki corriendo de igual manera, pero ésta con una mirada que reflejaba una infinita sed de sangre.

-Ichigo desgraciado, ¡te ordeno que te detengas!- gritó al borde de la histeria la chica.

-¿Y quién te has creído para darme ódenes? ¡No lo haré!- le respondió el aludido mirando hacia atrás para responderle, por lo que no había notado que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un atónito Toushirou.

-¡Kurosaki!- medio dijo, medio gritó Toushirou, haciendo al otro detenerse en seco en medio de la acera.

-Por Kami Hitsugaya, ¿qué haces en medio de la acera?- le reprochó Ichigo en medio del susto.

-Que yo sepa la acera es para caminar, no para perseguirse desquiciadamente, además esta es mi casa- respondió fríamente el más pequeño, con una mirada que posiblemente competía con la de Rukia en cuanto a necesidad homicida.

Dicho eso, simplemente siguió su camino hasta entrar en su casa, ignorando por completo si el otro tenía una respuesta para él, no tenía ganas de discutir con nadie, sólo quería seguir directo hasta su habitación para poder recriminarse todo lo recriminable en su vida en santa paz.

-Pero… ¿Y a éste qué le pasa?- preguntó Ichigo para sí mismo cuando toushirou desapareció de su campo de visión.

-¡Ichigo, me las vas a pagar!- para cuando recordó el motivo por el que había estado corriendo anteriormente, ya Rukia había saltado sobre él y lo había derribado en el suelo.

-Enana demoniaca, ¡quítate de encima!- comenzó a forcejear con ella.

-Esta vez te mataré- fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Rukia.

-¡Estás exagerando!- replicó Ichigo- Yo no te he hecho nada grave.

-¿Te parece que no es grave ir y decirle esas cosas a mi nii-sama?- las manos de la chica se cerraron en torno a su cuello.

-¡Estás loca! No entiendo qué tanto puede tener de malo lo que dije- respondió estranguladamente por la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Todavía eres capaz de negarlo?- le apretó con más fuerza- No me importa, igual te mataré- los ojos de Rukia brillaban con furia.

-¿Rukia-chan?- aquella voz sorprendida sacó a la mencionada de su trance homicida, haciendo que volteara a mirarle.

-Oh, Rangiku-san, ¿quieres ayudarme a asesinar a este idiota?- le sonrió peligrosamente.

-¿A quién?- preguntó confundida Rangiku, que desde donde estaba no podía ver con claridad, al acercarse un poco más se dio cuenta de qué le hablaba Rukia.

-¡Aaahh!- gritó alarmada- Rukia, suéltalo, ¡vas a matarlo!- chilló horrorizada la mayor.

-Esa es la idea- respondió macabramente la aludida.

-No no, ¡no matarás a nadie en mi acera!- la sujetó de los brazos para sacarla de encima de Ichigo.

Cuando Rangiku logró al fin su cometido, Ichigo logró ponerse de pie. Maldijo por lo bajo, aquella enana lo había atacado con la guardia baja y de no haber sido por Matsumoto probablemente lo habría ahorcado. No podía negar que poseía una fuerza descomunal, para su desgracia.

-Definitivamente… Estás loca… Enana- Ichigo jadeaba en un intento por normalizar su respiración, al tiempo en que miraba con cierto rencor a una Rukia presa entre los brazos de Rangiku.

-No importa, igual me vengaré de ti después- masculló aún enojada mientras se libraba del agarre de Rangiku y se dirigía a su casa.

-Psicópata, una psicópata de lo peor- murmuró Ichigo y siguió con paso molesto hasta entrar en la suya.

-¡Ah!- Rangiku suspiró teatralmente- Hay amores que jamás comprenderé- y encogiéndose de hombros terminó su camino.

Aquel día había sido largo, más para algunos que para otros, pero largo al fin y al cabo. Habían dado las siete de la noche y un anuncio importante estaba por ser hecho.

"¿Qué tal la presentación? Espero que haya sido divertido, pero apenas estamos comenzando. Mañana es el segundo día. Patinaje sobre hielo. Perfecto, ¿no creen? No habrá clases para ninguno así que no son válidas las excusas, los espero en mi casa mañana a las diez de la mañana. Así que descansen bien, porque nos divertiremos en grande. ¡Hasta mañana!

Ran-chan."

Aquel despreocupado mensaje de texto resonó al tiempo en nueve celulares diferentes. Produciendo en cada persona una reacción distinta, evidentemente.

-"Vivo con ella, ¿había necesidad de esto?"- se preguntó Toushirou con hastío, rodando los ojos y borrando el mensaje.

-Patinaje sobre hielo… ¿Dónde habré dejado mis patines?- Hinamori comenzó a revolver su habitación, emocionada por la noticia.

-¿A las diez de la mañana? Vaya forma de arruinar un día libre- se quejó Ichigo fastidiado, y aún un poco reticente a encontrarse de nuevo con Rukia.

-Vaya, al fin algo que me parece- dijo distraídamente la Kuchiki, pensando que al menos eso compensaba un poco el hecho de tener que ir a otro sitio junto con Ichigo.

-"Mmmm… Creo que debo cocinar algo para mañana"- pensó Orihime saltando de su cama alegremente.

-Ah, me pregunto de dónde sacará sus ideas, son maravillosas- murmuró con ironía Ishida mientras sostenía el celular frente a su rostro.

-"Quisiera saber a dónde iremos a patinar en esta época del año"- Nanao suspiró resignada, consciente de que Rangiku siempre se las arreglaba para hacer cosas imposibles.

-¿Nanao-chan aún querrá asesinarme?- Kyoraku se llevó una mano al mentón y comenzó a calcular sus esperanzas de vida durante el día siguiente.

-"Genial. Que comience el juego"- Gin sonrió ante ese pensamiento, decidido a descubrir qué planeaba la chica con aquella idea.

Rangiku por su parte, simplemente sonreía. Estaba muy orgullosa de su plan, y bastante segura de que lo que hacía daría resultados. Tomó su toalla y se dispuso a meterse a la tina, feliz y relajada como sólo ella sabía estar.

-Mañana será un gran día- era increíble la seguridad que transmitían aquellas palabras.

El día siguiente sin duda prometía ser interesante, y por una u otra razón, al irse a la cama, todos se sorprendieron esperándolo ansiosamente.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>¿Aprendiendo lo inaprendible?<p>

¿Trabajo de espía?

¿Destrucción inminente

¿Y mañana qué?

Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo titulado: "Patinaje sobre hielo".

Okey, mis queridos y queridas, esto es todo por ahora. No les daré fecha para la próxima actualización porque la verdad no tengo idea, pero creo que no estará muy lejos. De nuevo espero que este capítulo le gustara, y ya saben que pueden hacerme llegar sus opiniones, dudas, quejas, peticiones y todo lo demás a través de un review, yo los recibo con mucho gusto.

Ahora sí que me voy, este capítulo me dejó exprimida. Cuídense mucho, nos estamos leyendo!

Besos,

Kem.


	5. Patinaje sobre hielo

Hola!

Sé que a estas alturas han de querer matarme, lo comprendo, y en serio lamento haberme tardado tanto para esta actualización. Este capítulo es bastante largo, espero que me redima al menos un poco por tenerlos esperando y que les guste, le puse todo lo que tengo y yo quedé complacida con él. Bueno, no los voy a fastidiar más, ¡disfruten su lectura!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Los personajes, escenarios e historia de Bleach no son míos, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Pero esta historia sí es mía así que, ¡Díganle no al plagio!<p>

**SEMANA DE AMOR.**

-4- Patinaje sobre hielo.

Mañana de sábado, segundo día, patinaje sobre hielo. Esas tres frases que daban vueltas en las cabezas de las diez personas para las que tenían sentido serían sólo el inicio de lo que aquel largo día les deparaba. A diez minutos para las diez de la mañana ya habían comenzado a reunirse en casa de Toushirou y Rangiku, siendo Rukia y Hinamori las primeras en llegar.

-Buenos días chiquillas, ¿cómo están?- saludó entusiasta Rangiku al abrirles la puerta.

-Buenos días, muy bien- Hinamori respondió con una sonrisa entrando a la casa.

-Supongo que bien- Rukia se encogió de hombros e imitó la acción de su amiga.

Justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta vio estacionarse el automóvil de Kyoraku, de donde bajaron él y Nanao.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó enérgicamente el hombre moviendo su mano, su acompañante sólo le siguió con un gesto de la suya.

-¡Hola!- gritó Rangiku en respuesta- Esperen, les abriré el garaje para que guarden su auto- comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos el control remoto del portón electrónico.

-Qué raro, creí que iríamos en auto- murmuró Kyoraku, mirando a la mujer a su lado extrañado.

-Hablamos de Matsumoto Rangiku- Nanao movió su mano derecha restándole importancia.

Una vez hubieron hecho lo que la chica pedía entraron a la casa, encontrándose en la sala de estar con Hinamori y Rukia bebiendo té.

-Hola chicas- saludó Kyoraku sonriendo.

-Buenos días- respondieron en unísono.

El timbre resonó con fuerza e insistencia por toda la casa, haciendo que Rangiku saliera disparada a abrir la puerta para encontrar a una sudada y jadeante Orihime que sin mediar palabra entró corriendo y se fue directamente a la cocina.

-P-pero… ¿Qué fue eso?- la pobre Rangiku se quedó literalmente estática, y cuando reaccionó corrió a la cocina tras la chica.

Para cuando llegó los demás ya estaban allí, mirando con extrañeza cómo Orihime intentaba extraer de un recipiente hermético una mezcla de aspecto extraño y no muy agradable.

-Etto, Orihime-chan…- se aventuró a preguntar Rukia- ¿Qué haces?

-¡No puede ser!- la aludida chilló con frustración- ¡Se dañaron mis sándwiches de helado!- parecía que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro.

-¿Tus qué?- Hinamori no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Orihime señaló sobre el mesón de la cocina lo que había estado revolviendo, los demás se acercaron a mirar un amasijo de helado derretido y lo que parecían ser ingredientes de aspecto sospechoso.

-Tiene pan- observó Nanao, señalando un punto indefinido de la mezcla.

-Sí, también tomate, lechuga y mayonesa- el semblante de Orihime se iluminó al decirlo- O bueno, tenía- se dejó caer sobre la mesa, nuevamente deprimida.

-¿Por qué le pusiste todo eso al helado?- Rangiku torció ligeramente el gesto.

-Era un sándwich- respondió la chica como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-Muy bien, esto es extraño…- Rangiku tomó con cuidado el recipiente y lo puso en el congelador.

-Gracias- Orihime sonrió.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más el timbre volvió a sonar, y todos volvieron a la sala mientras Rangiku abría la puerta.

Al cabo de un minuto estaba de vuelta en compañía de Ichigo y Gin, que parecían, al igual que Hinamori y Rukia, haber salido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde está Toushirou?- preguntó Gin mirando a Rangiku fijamente.

-No lo sé- verdaderamente extrañada, la chica caminó hasta el pie de la escalera- ¡Shirou!- gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones.

Por toda respuesta escuchó un estrépito en la parte superior de la casa, seguramente provocado por el mencionado al ser asustado de esa forma, y pasados un par de minutos apareció por la escalera, arrastrando los pies con desdén.

-¿Qué quieres?- replicó molesto dirigiéndose a su hermana.

-Quería saber dónde estabas- una respuesta simple, propia de Rangiku.

-Aquí estoy- se dejó caer en el sofá- Buenos días- masculló mientras cubría sus ojos con el antebrazo.

-Buenos días- todos lo miraron raro ante su actitud.

Para la cuarta vez que sonó el timbre esa mañana e Ishida hizo acto de presencia, Rangiku se encontraba saltando de alegría, literalmente.

-Muy bien, ¡ya vengo!- con su celular sobre la oreja salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí muy extrañados y sin saber a ciencia cierta qué decir o pensar, pero firmemente convencidos de que Rangiku era una persona muy extraña.

-No sé por qué- al final fue Ichigo quien rompió el silencio- Pero presiento que hoy será un día eterno- suspiró y los demás asintieron.

Rangiku volvió a bajar las escaleras dando saltitos, con un abrigo puesto y una mochila al hombro, además de una amplia sonrisa.

-Ahora sí, ¡nos vamos!- ladeó la cabeza extrañada cuando todos la miraron inquisitivamente- ¿Qué?

-Nos vamos, ¿a dónde?- preguntó Ishida con algo de recelo.

-¿Con quién?- añadió Ichigo con verdadera desconfianza.

-¿Cómo?- le siguió Kyoraku con pura curiosidad, quien aún no entendía el episodio del garaje.

-De acuerdo- la rubia suspiró- Nos vamos a patinar sobre hielo, a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo, obviamente- clavó sus ojos en Uryuu- Y en una furgoneta, con la persona que la conducirá- aquello lo dijo alternando su mirada entre Ichigo y Shuunsui- Que por cierto ya está aquí, así que nos vamos- se colocó una bufanda y se dispuso a salir, todos los demás tomaron sus cosas y la siguieron sin decir más nada.

Al salir de la casa en efecto se encontraron con una hermosa furgoneta negra estacionada en frente, que tenía una especie de logotipo en la primera puerta y muchos copos de nieve dispersos a lo largo y ancho de todo el vehículo, en lo que parecía ser un impecable trabajo de aerografía. No pudieron evitar mirarla anonadados.

-Es linda, ¿cierto?- Rangiku se acercó y abrió la puerta lateral- Súbanse- obedecieron y, tras cerrar de nuevo la puerta, se subió por el lado del copiloto.

Una vez dentro notaron que el conductor del moderno vehículo era en efecto un chico bastante joven, tal vez un par de años mayor que Rangiku y Gin, con el cabello largo atado en una coleta y de un bonito castaño claro, y unos encantadores ojos verdes.

-Buenos días Kenji, ¿cómo estás?- le saludó la chica con un beso en la mejilla una vez se hubo acomodado en su asiento.

-Buenos días querida, por lo visto no tan bien como tú- rió mientras pellizcaba cariñosamente la mejilla de Rangiku.

Todos los otros presentes miraban la escena extrañados. Ese par parecía llevarse bastante bien, lo que era curioso porque jamás habían escuchado a Rangiku mencionar el nombre de ese chico que por lo visto era tan cercano a ella.

-Oh claro, casi lo olvido- se llevó una mano al pecho, al parecer recordando súbitamente algo, en cuanto se pusieron en marcha- Cariño, ellos son mi hermano pequeño y mis amigos- señaló hacia la parte de atrás.

-Eso imaginé- volvió a reír- Es un placer chicos- habló mientras miraba hacia atrás por el retrovisor- Ran-chan me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- les dedicó una sonrisa matadora, de esas que derriten el hielo sin importar su temperatura.

Aquello sí que los sacó de lugar. Se les hizo más extraño que curioso que aquel chico que parecía tener un grado de confianza bastante elevado con la rubia supiera tanto de ellos cuando por el contrario era la primera vez que ellos lo veían y jamás lo habían escuchado siquiera nombrar. Como si hubiese sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos en sus rostros el joven que parecía responder al nombre de Kenji se adelantó a hablar.

-Nosotros nos conocemos hace algo de tiempo ya- volvió a concentrar su mirada en la calle- Fui a la misma secundaria que todos ustedes, aunque de eso hacen unos cuantos años, y nos hicimos amigos en ese tiempo…

-Claro, ¡ya decía yo que me parecías demasiado conocido!- exclamó Kyoraku de repente, interrumpiendo al pobre chico en el proceso- Tú eres Kenji-kun… ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí?

-Por supuesto, sensei- respondió con cierto deje de ironía, ya que él había sido uno de los últimos estudiantes del hombre antes de tomar el cargo de director- Pero es terrible que no se acordara de mí- torció el gesto en una especie de puchero y le dirigió una reprobatoria mirada a través del espejo.

-Lo siento, pero tampoco le pidas tanto a este viejo- llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza- Han pasado cuatro años, y estás demasiado cambiado- se excusó.

-Lo sé- replicó con cierto orgullo- ¿No estoy más guapo ahora?- le guiñó un ojo.

-Pensándolo bien… Sigues igual que siempre- el mayor negó con la cabeza y ambos rompieron a reír.

-¿Y tú cómo estás, Nanao-san?- Kenji clavó su mirada en la mujer, que se había mantenido impasiblemente callada todo ese tiempo.

-Bastante bien- le sonrió como pocas veces hacía- ¿Qué hay de ti? No volvimos a saber nada de ti desde que te graduaste- le reprochó.

-Lo siento, fueron unos años muy agitados- contrajo un poco el rostro- Aunque me va muy bien- volvió a sonreír- Estoy a punto de aperturar una pista de patinaje- su mirada desbordaba ilusión.

-¿Eh?- un unísono sorprendido le dio respuesta, mientras lo miraban como si acabara de decir que pretendía conquistar la luna.

-¿Qué ocurre?- les devolvió la mirada extrañado- No creerán que esta belleza se pagó sola, ¿o sí?- con una socarrona sonrisa deslizó una de sus manos sobre el tablero de la furgoneta- Me gradué en la carrera de administración comercial hace poco, ya es hora de desplegar las alas y dejar el negocio familiar- se encogió hombros despreocupadamente.

-Vaya, de verdad sigues siendo un chico sorprendente- Kyoraku suspiró y Kenji chasqueó la lengua en un orgulloso gesto.

-Pero dime algo- esta vez fue Nanao quien intervino- ¿No te parece que es un mal momento para eso? Quiero decir, estamos ya en verano y…

-No te preocupes por eso- la interrumpió Kenji- Esta es la época perfecta- sonrió de medio lado- Será una pista artificial, obviamente, así que el verano es perfecto para inaugurarla ya que la gente no tiene posibilidades de patinar naturalmente en esta fecha. La inauguración será la próxima semana, pero Ran-chan me dijo que necesitaba una y como hoy son las pruebas de temperatura y resistencia del hielo me venía perfecta su visita- era sorprendente lo calculador que podía resultar aquel chico en ocasiones, tal y como lo recordaban- Por cierto, llegamos- señaló a través del parabrisas.

Y la visión que se alzó ante ellos sí que fue sorprendente. El lugar era enorme, con la apariencia de un estadio techado y una arquitectura vanguardista. Estaba pintado de negro en su totalidad y sobre las puertas frontales se veía el mismo logotipo que estaba en la furgoneta pero mucho más grande, que ahora que lo miraban bien notaron que se trataba de una pareja de patinadores artísticos en una pose bastante bonita y las siglas "K.I.S.S.", todo hecho de hielo. El resto de la estructura era cubierta por un intrincado diseño que incluía nieve, hielo, rayos y un par de dragones en la representación de lo que parecía una épica tormenta de nieve. Ante aquello todos fueron atravesados por el pensamiento de que era un lugar verdaderamente magnífico.

-¿No es hermoso?- Kenji rompió el silencio de la contemplación- Es mi mayor orgullo- lo miró ilusionado- Y por dentro es mejor, vamos- tanto él como Rangiku abrieron las puertas para bajar, y fue cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de que el vehículo ya se había detenido y bajaron también.

Lo siguieron por las puertas y a través de un par de pasillos, pasando por varias salas en donde se encontraban pequeñas pistas de patinaje y que según había dicho Kenji eran las pistas privadas, y llegaron al centro del lugar que no era nada menos que una inmensa pista profesional, rodeada totalmente por gradas y con un amplio espacio de vestuario a cada lado, muy bien hecha y decorada de forma exquisita.

-Y hemos llegado- el orgulloso guía giró sobre sí mismo y abrió los brazos en un cómico gesto de grandeza ante la imagen de la pista principal- ¿Qué les parece?

-Es muy bonita, te felicito- respondió Nanao verdaderamente maravillada.

-Es perfecta- Kyoraku se acercó a él- Aprendiste bien, mocoso- pasó su brazo por el cuello del chico y comenzó a revolver su cabello con el puño.

-¿Ah? ¡Ya, está bien, basta!- se quejaba entre risas mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del mayor.

-¿Y ustedes qué opinan?- miró a los demás- Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hinamori Momo, Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo- los iba señalando a medida que los nombraba- Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu y…- pareció sorprendido- ¿Ichimaru Gin? Vaya, no sabía que vendrías- ladeó la cabeza un poco extrañado por no haber notado al chico antes.

-Lo siento, olvidé decírtelo- Rangiku le sonrió a manera de disculpa.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- preguntó Rukia mirándolo sorprendida.

-Se los dije, Ran-chan me habló mucho de ustedes- respondió con obviedad.

-Pero yo no te dije cómo lucían- se apresuró a defenderse la mencionada, moviendo a ambos lados las manos frente a su pecho.

-Deducción querida, simple deducción- Kenji levantó el pulgar derecho y le guiñó el ojo.

-No me equivoqué, no has cambiado nada- Kyoraku rompió a reír.

-Tal vez- pestañeó repetidamente en una sobreactuada expresión de inocencia- Me encantaría quedarme a divertirme con ustedes, pero tengo que ir a trabajar- su rostro adquirió una expresión de fastidio- Con la inauguración tan cerca queda mucho que hacer, esa es la desventaja de ser el jefe- suspiró- Si tengo algo de tiempo pasaré a verlos más tarde, mientras tanto están en su casa, ¡diviértanse!- volvió a sonreírles como si la vida se le fuera en ello y se despidió con un gesto de la mano antes de abandonar la pista.

-Ya lo escucharon, vamos- Rangiku sonrió emocionada y emprendió el camino hacia uno de los laterales, en donde se encontraba el vestuario femenino, y las demás le siguieron, mientras los hombres se dirigieron hacia el otro lado.

Al cabo de quince minutos ya se encontraban todos en el centro de la pista, cambiados y listos para comenzar a patinar.

-Muy bien- Rangiku paseó su mirada por todos los presentes- ¡Vamos a divertirnos!- chilló entusiasta mientras tomaba a Gin de la muñeca y se deslizaba hábilmente sobre el hielo.

Todos los demás por alguna u otra razón también terminaron patinando con sus "parejas", algunos con más problemas que otros, claro está.

-Shirou-chan, mira- Hinamori giraba sobre sí misma en un limpio y grácil movimiento- ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a hacer esto?- rió tiernamente.

-Sí, lo recuerdo- pareció desconectarse un momento, pensando en el pasado- Creí que te matarías antes de lograrlo- la miró con superioridad.

-Ah, ¡pero qué malo eres!- se quejó molesta- Tampoco es que era tan mala- hizo un puchero.

-Aprendiste bien, es todo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Aún te sabes aquella coreografía?- ante esa pregunta Toushirou suspiró, la mirada ilusionada que le dedicaba la chica sólo podía significar una cosa.

-¿Quieres volver a intentarla?- la miró incrédulo.

-Sí, ¡por favor!- lo miró suplicante mientras le hacía muecas.

-Ah, está bien- suspiró resignado- ¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita?- le extendió la mano derecha mientras se inclinaba un poco.

-Por supuesto- tomó con una sonrisa la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

Hicieron la reverencia reglamentaria con la que iniciaba la rutina y comenzaron a danzar sobre el hielo al compás de una melodía que se repetía unísona en sus mentes, unidos por la conexión de sus cuerpos y almas a través de la pura expresión de la belleza y el arte.

-Nanao-chan, ¿por qué no te has puesto los patines?- en otro lugar de la pista Kyoraku señalaba los patines en la mano de su compañera mientras la observaba pisar el hielo con sumo cuidado, como si sintiera que podía quebrarse de un momento a otro.

-No quiero- replicó la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero si no te los pones, ¿cómo vas a patinar?- seguía tratando de convencerla.

-No lo haré- fue toda la respuesta de Nanao.

-¿Qué? Pero Nanao-chan, ¿por qué?- la verdad era que Kyoraku no la comprendía.

-Pues…- Nanao se sonrojó casi imperceptiblemente y volteó la cara- No sé patinar- masculló con una mezcla de fastidio y vergüenza.

-¿Es en serio?- Shuunsui intentaba contener la risa- ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Todo el mundo aprende a patinar cuando está pequeño!

-Oh, perdón por no ser como todo el mundo- replicó, ya sí sonrojada en serio.

-Ya calma, no te molestes- el hombre negó con la cabeza- Vamos, te enseñaré- la tomó de la mano.

Se fueron de vuelta al vestuario de las chicas y Nanao cambió sus zapatillas por los patines para hielo, que si no recordaba mal habían sido un obsequio del mismo Shuunsui para la navidad de un par de años atrás, cuando aún no sabía que ella en efecto jamás había patinado en su vida. Nunca había sido una chica muy activa en ese sentido, prefería quedarse en casa leyendo con una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno, y como era hija única y sus padres trabajaban nunca tuvo quien le enseñara ese tipo de cosas, lo que debía admitir nunca le molestó en absoluto.

-Vamos, Nanao-chan- la instaba a salir al hielo Shuunsui.

-Está bien- Nanao echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre ni bien le hubo quitado los protectores a los patines y colocó las cuchillas sobre el hielo- No puedo hacer esto- negó con la cabeza mientras ponía más fuerza en su agarre.

-Cálmate, es más fácil de lo que parece- rió el mayor- Tienes que ponerte derecha- deslizó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Nanao, para ayudarla a arreglar su postura.

-Deja de aprovecharte de la situación- le dedicó una mirada asesina mientras apretaba su cuello hasta dejarlo sin aire.

-Es-espera… No es… Eso…- jadeaba en busca de aire, tropezó en medio del jaleo y automáticamente la mujer aflojó su agarre sobre su cuello al sentir que estaban a punto de caer- No vuelvas a hacer eso- la reprendió mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-De acuerdo- hizo una mueca de molestia y se dejó guiar ya más calmada.

-Bien, ahora así- Shuunsui seguía ayudándola a pararse como era debido- "Aunque sinceramente, esto no está nada mal"- aquel pensamiento, que por su bien no pensaba exteriorizar, resonó en su mente haciendo que sonriera ampliamente.

En otro lugar de la pista Uryuu miraba a Orihime mientras ella intentaba realizar un movimiento que consistía en un giro sobre las puntas de los patines, sin éxito dicho sea de paso.

-Ah, ¡aún no me sale!- se quejó con frustración la chica.

-¿Ya probaste inclinarte un poco más a la izquierda?- le preguntó Uryuu señalando hacia la mencionada dirección.

-No- ella parecía confundida- Puedo intentarlo- volvió a ejecutar el movimiento, esta vez inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia donde le indicaban, y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que había logrado hacerlo sin problemas- Es increíble, ¡lo hice!- volvió a hacerlo un par de veces mientras reía contenta- ¿Cómo lo supiste, Ishida-kun?- lo miró agradecida.

-Física, es simple- el mencionado respondió simplemente y ajustó sus anteojos.

-Eres increíble, vamos- lo tomó del brazo y arrastró por la pista.

Y así, entre risas por parte de Orihime y simples y tácticos consejos del chico fueron perfeccionando otros movimientos mientras daban vueltas por el lugar.

Rukia volvía ser colocada en el suelo por su compañero de patinaje luego de un giro en el aire, era sorprendente lo bien que habían conectado a la hora de patinar, por lo visto al fin había encontrado algo en lo que podía ir a la par con Ichigo sin problemas.

-Nunca habría imaginado que podría patinar tan bien contigo- dijo de forma casi inconsciente la chica, el aludido sólo se encogió de hombros.

-No pesas casi nada- fue la simple respuesta de Ichigo- Tampoco eres muy alta, no es difícil.

Todos los pensamientos positivos que había tenido Rukia hasta ese momento acababan de desvanecerse ante ese comentario, y comenzó a patinar de espaldas para darle la cara a Ichigo mientras clavaba una enojada mirada en él.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?- reclamó furiosa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca- No quiero decir nada.

-Acabas de decir que…- no pudo continuar la frase.

-Cuidado, ¡te vas a estrellar!- la tomó en brazos y giró sobre sí mismo con ella cargada para desviarse de la trayectoria que la chica había adquirido.

Y es que en medio de sus reclamos Rukia había perdido la noción del espacio e iba a darse directamente contra uno de los laterales de la pista, de no ser porque Ichigo la había sacado de allí de seguro se habría dado un buen golpe. La colocó de nuevo sobre el hielo una vez consideró que se encontraban en un área segura y la atrajo hacia sí para seguir patinando.

-Deja de quejarte, ¿sí? Podemos patinar, patinemos- con aquella frase se dio por cerrada la discusión, y siguieron patinando tranquilamente.

-¿Ahora sí me dirás qué estás tramando?- Gin preguntó contra el oído de Rangiku, luego de que en un espectacular movimiento la chica quedara contra su pecho.

Se separaron aún tomados de la mano y Rangiku giró sobre sí misma un par de veces, quedando envuelta con su propio brazo y el de Gin, cosa que resolvió al girar en sentido contrario hasta volver a la posición original, para deslizarse hacia adelante y quedar frente a frente con él a pocos centímetros de distancia, en un movimiento elegante y perfectamente ejecutado, producto de los diez años que tenían patinando juntos en cada invierno, sin contar los años que habían representado a su escuela en aquella disciplina cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Ya te he dicho que no estoy planeando nada- sus miradas se encontraron en una muda batalla- Eres tú quien ha elegido no creerme- esbozó una sonrisa inocente.

-Muy bien, sabes que igual lo descubriré- sin quitar la maliciosa sonrisa de su rostro levantó a la chica en brazos para la siguiente acrobacia.

-Buena suerte con eso- sentenció Rangiku sin cambiar su expresión.

En eso pasaron un par de horas. Toushirou y Hinamori habían logrado ejecutar la rutina completa después de unos diez intentos, haciendo que el chico se sintiera aliviado y ella sumamente emocionada de que aunque había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que habían patinado juntos lo podían seguir haciendo como antes. Nanao no había logrado moverse ni diez centímetros sobre el hielo sin estar sujeta, lo que la tenía sumamente frustrada, y se quejaba cada dos minutos porque patinar se le hacía imposible, mientras Shuunsui intentaba lograr que al menos pudiera mantenerse en pie sobre los patines sin salir herido o insultado en el intento. Orihime estaba maravillada por la capacidad de Ishida para detectar los fallos en sus movimientos, ¡era mejor que su tutora de la infancia! En ese tiempo había logrado mejorar su velocidad y estabilidad en un par de cosas, y patinaba alrededor del chico mientras reía contenta, tenía que recordar agradecérselo después. Rukia e Ichigo habían logrado entenderse en la pista, lo cual era muy extraño, aunque de vez en cuando volvían a pelear y acababan patinando de nuevo, como en un ciclo. Rangiku y Gin por su parte seguían patinando como si no pasara absolutamente nada a su alrededor, sumidos en una imperceptible guerra interna por el dominio de la razón, en la que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de ceder.

Cerca de la una de la tarde estaban tomando un descanso, se encontraban sentados en las gradas charlando un poco cuando llegó Kenji con lo que parecía ser una canasta y una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Se están divirtiendo?- se sentó junto a Rangiku y colocó la canasta sobre las piernas de la chica- Les he traído el almuerzo- señaló la canasta.

-Vaya, gracias querido- Rangiku la abrió- ¿No estabas trabajando?- apuntó a su cara con una banana.

-Lo estaba- se echó hacia atrás dramáticamente para evadir el peligroso ataque de Rangiku- ¡Pero todo no puede ser trabajo! Me tienen explotado aquí, ¿ni siquiera puedo almorzar? Qué injusta eres, Ran-chan- comenzó a tirar de la manga de la chica en una especie de berrinche.

-Deja el drama- lo golpeó en la frente con la fruta y ambos rieron- Toma- le dio un sándwich.

-Y bien… ¿Qué les ha parecido todo?- preguntó comenzando a comerlo.

Rangiku siguió sacando cosas de la cesta y dándoselas a los demás para que comieran, una vez terminó todos comenzaron a comer.

-Pues maravilloso- contestó Kyoraku a la pregunta del chico- Se nota que aprendiste de mí, enano malévolo- le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

-Oh pero por supuesto, sensei- le siguió el juego- ¿De quién si no podría haber obtenido la sabiduría suficiente para seguir adelante?- exclamó entre dramáticos ademanes.

Todos rieron ante eso. Si bien Kyoraku era o había sido su superior en algunos aspectos, la verdad era que ninguno lo veía precisamente como su modelo a seguir. Y si a eso le sumaban la actitud burlista y dramática de Kenji, la escena era de lo más cómica.

-Eres increíble- Rangiku pasó su brazo por los hombros del mayor- Por eso te quiero tanto- le guiñó el ojo y Kenji sonrió encantadoramente, logrando un adorable cuadro que Gin no vio con muy buenos ojos.

-Está muy bien elaborada la pista- Uryuu rompió el extraño silencio que se había formado- Es de verdad un buen trabajo.

-Gracias. Nos tomó cerca de seis meses construir las bases y montar la estructura con los equipos, que fue lo más difícil. Lo demás fue simple decoración y diseño- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ayudaste a construirla?- intervino Ichigo.

-Claro, siempre estoy metido en todo lo que se hace aquí- respondió con naturalidad- Es parte del trabajo.

-Sin duda serás un gran líder- observó Shuunsui admirado.

-¿Seré? Ya lo soy- Kenji le sacó la lengua.

-Mocoso del demonio, debí reprobarte cuando tuve la oportunidad- rompió a reír.

-Pero no lo hizo- replicó con superioridad- Y usted, Nanao-san, ¿se está divirtiendo? No tiene muy buena cara- la miró algo preocupado- No me diga que este sujeto la está acosando o algo así- señaló con desprecio a Shuunsui- O me veré en la obligación de defenderla- tomó las manos de la mencionada en una actitud caballeresca y ciertamente exagerada.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que: "este sujeto"?- le riñó molesto el mayor de los presentes.

Nanao acabó por echarse a reír. La actitud dramática de Kenji y la infantil de su jefe se le hacían muy graciosas, y al final optó por soltarse del agarre del chico y sonreírle un poco.

-Estoy bien, este sujeto no me ha hecho nada- vio a Shuunsui deprimirse ante ese comentario y sonrió- Es sólo que estoy cansada, patinar es muy difícil- suspiró.

-¿No sabes patinar, Nanao-san?- Orihime la miró extrañada.

-No- masculló haciendo una mueca y volteando la cara.

-Eso sí que es raro- Rukia se unió a la sorpresa de su amiga.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- exclamó Rangiku alarmada- ¡Pude haberte enseñado!

-Eh… No, gracias- Nanao la miraba de arriba hacia abajo con cierto recelo.

-Ya le está enseñando este sujeto- Shuunsui se señaló a sí mismo con una expresión algo oscura.

-Es una pena- Kenji suspiró con desconsuelo- Pero si no aprende nada puede venir cuando quiera y le doy unas clases particulares- le sonrió de medio lado.

-Eres un mocoso arrogante y engreído- el mayor lo miró con rencor.

-Lo sé- replicó despreocupado- Pero igual me ama- le sonrió con cierta malicia- No puede negarlo- se sentó junto a él y abrazó su brazo con fuerza.

-Suéltame, ¡no te quiero!- y así se inició una batalla entre esos dos en la que luego de un par de minutos de forcejeo terminaron riendo a carcajadas.

Siguieron comiendo y conversando amenamente por cerca de una hora más, hasta que Kenji recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse, y todos los demás volvieron a patinar ahora en grupo, cambiando cada cierto tiempo de parejas e intentando que Nanao pudiera mantenerse cada vez más en el hielo.

-¡Me rindo, de verdad me rindo!- chilló frustrada la mujer al tener que sujetarse con fuerza de Ichigo para evitar caerse, por cuarta vez en los cinco minutos que llevaban patinando juntos.

-Cálmate Nanao-san, no es tan difícil- trataba de consolarla el chico mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de nuevo en la posición correcta.

-¡No, esto es inaprendible!- se dejó caer en el frío hielo.

-Vamos Nanao-san, es sólo cuestión de práctica- Hinamori le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-No seguiré en esto- se levantó de mala gana y estaba a punto de tomar la otra mano de Momo para estabilizarse cuando sintió que era súbitamente arrastrada hacia atrás.

-Ya, suficiente- escuchó susurrar en su oreja.

Shuunsui la sostuvo por la cintura y los hombros en un agarre sutil pero firme, y en un movimiento preciso deslizó sus cuerpos por el hielo de un lado a otro de la pista, dándole a Nanao la posibilidad de acompasar los movimientos de sus pies con los propios, cosa que no podía hacer patinando de frente como habían estado haciendo. Cuando lograron un ritmo estable se alejó un poco de ella para que pudiera impulsarse por su cuenta, y en el momento en que consideró que iba lo suficientemente bien simplemente se soltó de ella.

Todos los demás miraron la escena con verdadera sorpresa. La mujer siguió sola el trayecto que quedaba hasta el otro lado de la pista, en donde velozmente el mayor se había colocado para recibirla, con movimientos un poco titubeantes y torpes, pero logró llegar sin tanto problema y aún más importante, sin caerse.

-¡Lo logré!- fue su grito de victoria cuando terminó su recorrido entre los brazos de Shuunsui.

Los demás aplaudieron para celebrar el logro, y entre risas le dedicaron algunas palabras de felicitación.

-¿Lo ves?- Shuunsui la miró a los ojos- No era tan difícil- revolvió un poco su cabello con una sonrisa dulce.

En cualquier otra situación aquello habría sido suficiente para dar por firmada su sentencia de muerte, pero lo cierto es que entre la felicidad por el nuevo logro y todos los acontecimientos anteriores Nanao no tenía ni fuerza ni voluntad para reclamarle nada así que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, secretamente acordando consigo misma que sería ese su último momento de debilidad.

Siguieron patinando ahora sí todos. Nanao recorría pequeñas distancias sola mientras sus movimientos se iban haciendo más sólidos y pasaba de compañero en compañero de patinaje recibiendo consejos y algunas instrucciones, siendo Shuunsui con quien pasaba más tiempo patinando, por razones obvias.

Hinamori y Rukia también cambiaban de pareja con frecuencia, aunque por cosas de la vida terminaron patinando juntas, entre risas y juguetones movimientos.

-Hina-chaaan- canturreó la mayor mientras tiraba de su compañera de patinaje hacia ella- Dime tu secretoo- siguió en el mismo tono juguetón.

-Yo no tengo ningún secreto- replicó la chica entre risas.

-Claro que sí- insistió Rukia- ¿Cómo puedes hacer una coreografía sin música? ¡Nadie puede!- le sacó la lengua.

-Sí se puede- Hinamori imitó el gesto- Shirou-chan y yo conocemos esa pieza de memoria, es como si la música estuviera en nuestras cabezas o algo así...- comenzó a lucir confundida- Ahora que lo pienso, sí es raro- se detuvo de pronto- ¿Hay algo mal conmigo?- sacudió a Rukia por los hombros con una expresión de espanto.

-Lo dudo mucho, a menos que olvidarte hasta de tu propio nombre sea malo- respondió con sarcasmo- Yo creo que es porque hay demasiada química entre ustedes- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Rukia-san, no digas eso!- Momo enrojeció a niveles increíbles y negó con la cabeza- Yo creo que entre Kurosaki-kun y tú hay química- la señaló con el dedo.

-¿Ichigo y yo?- Rukia rió, incrédula- Sí claro, de seguro tu intuición femenina puede competir con la de Orihime- señaló a donde la mencionada patinaba riendo alrededor de Ichigo- Vamos- volvió a tirar del brazo de Hinamori para acercarse a los demás ya que se habían alejado.

Al volver contemplaron una escena verdaderamente extraña. Gin y Rangiku giraban sobre sí mismos velozmente, al parecer intentando mantener la estabilidad, mientras Ishida los miraba sin perder detalle.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Hinamori a Toushirou, mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el del chico, en un gesto que a pesar de ser muy típico considerando las circunstancias lograba ponerlo imperceptiblemente nervioso.

-Compitiendo, al parecer- respondió el peliblanco con simpleza.

-Es increíble, no se han detenido aún- dijo Uryuu más para sí mismo.

-No puedo ni verlos, me marean- Nanao giró el rostro para apartarlo de los chicos.

-Ya han dado unas veinte vueltas, no sé cómo siguen- Shuunsui los miraba sorprendido.

-No han sido veinte, han dado casi cuarenta- apuntó Ichigo impresionado.

-Han sido veinticinco, exagerado- replicó Uryuu sin dejar de mirarlos- Veintiseis, veintisiete, veintiocho- comenzó a contar- Veintinueve, trein... ¡Rangiku-san!- se interrumpió abruptamente gritando.

Rangiku había perdido el equilibrio por un par de segundos, y al intentar recuperar el ritmo uno de sus patines había acabado torciendo un poco su trayectoria, chocando ligeramente con la cuchilla del otro y a su vez desviando todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia el mismo lado, lo que irremediablemente provocó que cayera hacia la derecha y se impactara de lleno contra el hielo. El grito de dolor que emitió después de eso cortó el aire de todo el recinto.

-¡Ran-chan!- Gin de detuvo al instante y, agachándose junto a ella, la sostuvo de los hombros para que se incorporara- Ran-chan, ¿estás bien?- su usualmente inexpresivo rostro dejaba traslucir preocupación.

-¡Gin!- Rangiku le echó los brazos al cuello y se echó a llorar.

Aquello bastó para desatar la histeria colectiva. Toushirou se soltó del agarre de Hinamori y se deslizó por el hielo rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban ambos en el piso. Hina se abrazó a Rukia, cada una más asustada que la otra. Orihime se dejó caer en el suelo presa de la impresión, Ichigo fue a su lado para intentar tranquilizarla sin muy buenos resultados. Nanao y Shuunsui salieron del shock y también se dirigieron para intentar ayudar a Rangiku. Uryuu por su parte se movió apresuradamente hasta el borde de la pista, se sacó los patines de manera acelerada y echó a correr por el pasillo para buscar a Kenji.

-¡Rangiku!- Toushirou pasó su mano por la mejilla de su hermana, despegando su rostro del pecho de Gin para que le mirara- ¿Qué sucedió?- fijó su mirada en ella.

-Shi-shirou-chan... Yo, yo simplemente...- gimoteaba sin sentido alguno la mayor- No lo sé- comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Ya, tranquila, no llores- intentaba consolarla- ¿Dónde te has lastimado?- le secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-En el pie... El izquierdo- sollozó mientras intentaba sin éxito serenarse.

-Ichimaru- Toushirou miró a Gin y éste asintió, sin necesidad de más palabras.

Tomo a Rangiku entre sus brazos y la levantó, y aún con los patines puestos se movieron hasta el borde de la pista. Kenji llegó justo en ese instante junto a Uryuu, corriendo y con una expresión de pánico grabada en el rostro.

-¡Santo cielo! Ran-chan, querida, ¿estás bien?- extendió una mano hasta donde Gin sujetaba a la chica.

-Kenji...- Rangiku tomó la mano que el mayor le ofrecía- Estoy bien...- intentó dedicarle una sonrisa, que a medio camino se transformó en una mueca de dolor al sentir una punzada en su pierna.

-No, no estás bien- el horror en el semblante de Kenji aumentó- Hay que llevarte al hospital- extendió su otro brazo hacia el frente- Ichimaru-kun, déjame cargarla- se dirigió a Gin.

-Lo haré yo, si no te importa- replicó de forma un poco cortante, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Kenji lo miró con total incredulidad. No conocía muy bien a ese chico, sólo sabía las cosas que Rangiku le había contado, que si bien no eran pocas tampoco lo hacían parecer el tipo de persona que haría algo así. Recorrió con la mirada la escena que se presentaba ante él. El agarre de Gin, protector y posesivo, sobre el cuerpo de Rangiku, aquella firmeza de su postura y esa inconfundible expresión que ni en un millón de años habría podido pasar desapercibida para un hombre como él. Comenzaba a deducir qué era lo que ocurría allí. Sonrió para sus adentros y fijó su más penetrante mirada en el menor.

-Vamos, no seas así- no despegó sus ojos de él- Está lastimada, tenemos que movernos rápido- recalcó lo obvio- Ustedes vayan a cambiarse, yo la llevaré hasta la furgoneta y cuando terminen de recoger sus cosas nos iremos al hospital- aquello no era una sugerencia, por el tono que había empleado no podía ser más que una orden.

-Lo mejor será hacerlo así, hay que darse prisa- Shuunsui colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Gin y habló en un tono conciliador.

Gin accedió, no de muy buena gana cabe destacar, y en cuanto Kenji tuvo bien sujeta entre sus brazos a Rangiku abandonó la pista junto a ella. Todos los demás ya se habían recuperado de la impresión y se apresuraron a cambiarse y recogerlo todo para poder irse. En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban cruzando las puertas de "K.I.S.S.". Kenji abrió la puerta del vehículo para ellos y tras subir todos emprendieron la marcha.

Rangiku nuevamente iba sentada junto al conductor, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor constante. Al parecer Kenji la había liberado de los patines, ya que éstos descansaban sobre el tablero. Jadeaba pesadamente y sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse poco a poco por el esfuerzo. En general no era una visión muy alentadora.

Un silencio nervioso se apoderaba de todos los demás ocupantes. Gin no despegaba sus ojos de Rangiku, mientras llevaba la mochila de la chica con sus cosas sobre las rodillas. Toushirou hacía lo mismo, pero la desviaba de vez en cuando para dedicarle miradas tranquilizadoras a una nerviosa Hinamori, quien se aferraba a su mano en un intento por controlarse. Rukia se removía nerviosamente en su sitio mirando a todas partes, e Ichigo la sujetaba de la cintura para intentar que cesaran un poco sus movimientos. Orihime por su parte descansaba su cabeza sobre los hombros de un tranquilo Uryuu, que acariciaba distraídamente las puntas de su cabello, en un gesto conciliador que la chica agradecía internamente. Nanao y Shuunsui sólo se miraban entre ellos con una insondable expresión, y Kenji apretujaba con inquietud el volante entre sus manos.

Decidieron llevarla al hospital más cercano, ya que tanto Ichigo como Ishida habían sugerido que la llevaran con sus padres, pero para legar con éstos habrían tenido que cruzar toda la ciudad. Kenji condujo por un par de cuadras más y al estacionarse frente al hospital no pudieron más que suspirar con alivio. Bajaron al instante de la furgoneta.

-Llévala tú- le habló Kenji a Gin, abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que éste pudiera sacar a Rangiku del vehículo- Estabas con ella, podrás ayudarla a explicar mejor lo que pasó- añadió.

Gin hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, pero volvió a sostener a Rangiku entre sus brazos y entró con ella al hospital, perdiéndose al momento por uno de los pasillos.

Los demás se sentaron en una sala de espera y se resignaron a quedarse un buen rato allí. Kenji se disculpó diciendo que debía hacer algo y se fue, regresó un poco acelerado a los cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero aún no tenían noticias. Quince minutos después Gin cruzó el umbral con expresión cansada.

-Está bien- se adelantó a responder antes de que pudieran preguntarle nada- Puedes pasar a verla, el doctor quiere darle instrucciones a algún familiar- se dirigió a Toushirou.

El chico se levantó de inmediato, y tras recibir las indicaciones de Gin salió de la sala. Éste por su parte se dejó caer en la silla en la que Toushirou había estado sentado antes de su aparición y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Cómo está Ran-chan?- el primero en preguntar fue Kenji.

-¿Se pondrá bien?- cuestionó Hinamori.

-¿Van a dejarla internada?- le siguió Orihime.

-¿Van a amputarle el pie?- todos voltearon a mirar a Kyoraku, que había preguntado aquello con una expresión de angustia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Nanao lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Pero es que yo...- intentaba defenderse.

-Estará bien- los cortó Gin- Afortunadamente sólo fue un susto- todos suspiraron con alivio- Se torció el tobillo y tiene un par de contusiones, pero por lo demás está bien, y en un par de días ya habrá vuelto a la normalidad- explicó calmado.

-¿Qué están haciendo en este momento?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Le suministran algo para el dolor y le están dando las recomendaciones, supongo- se encogió de hombros- Deberían dejar que se vaya pronto- reposó su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Al cabo de algunos minutos Toushirou volvió a entrar a la sala, acompañado de una adormilada Rangiku con todo el pie izquierdo vendado y a la que prácticamente obligaba a sostenerse de él ya que ella se negaba a hacerlo, pero como no podía apoyarse por completo sobre su pie había accedido a descansar su peso sobre su hermano, dando como resultado un cuadro muy cómico ya que ella era mucho más alta que el chico. Notó que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella y sonrió para tranquilizar a sus amigos.

-Estoy bien, muy bien- asintió con vehemencia- Aunque por un momento pensé que moriría- abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y puso una expresión de horror- Pero no fue así, y ahora estoy bien- volvió a sonreír con felicidad.

Todos la recorrieron inevitablemente con la mirada. Parecía aturdida, arrastraba un poco las palabras y sonreía bobaliconamente, supusieron que era el efecto de los medicamentos, pero al menos se veía bien. Era un verdadero alivio saber que no era nada grave y después de aquel horrible susto verla sonreír era algo muy alentador. Le sonrieron en respuesta y sintieron que se quitaban un peso de encima.

-¿Tienes idea del susto que me diste, enana?- le reclamó Kenji entre risas, obviamente en broma- Te llevaré a casa, y Toushirou-kun haría bien si te encerrara en tu habitación todo el resto del año- se acercó para revolverle el cabello.

-¡No seas malo!- Rangiku hizo un puchero- Casi muero, ¿cómo puedes tratarme así?- dramatizó.

-Eres una exagerada- le sacó la lengua- Si no es por este pobre chico seguramente habrías vuelto loco al pobre doctor que te vio, me compadezco de él- fingió una expresión de pena absoluta.

Rangiku siguió la dirección que le señalaba Kenji y se percató de que Gin estaba allí, sonriendo como era costumbre y con su mirada fija en ella.

-¡Gin!- se soltó del firme agarre que Toushirou tenía en su cintura y se lanzó hasta donde Gin se encontraba, éste irremediablemente tuvo que acomodarla sobre su regazo ya que Rangiku no le había dado tiempo de incorporarse- ¿Me extrañaste?- pegó su frente con la ajena.

Gin sólo suspiró y acomodó mejor a la chica sobre él, que se acurrucó contra su pecho sin más. Le dirigió a Kenji una mirada agradecida y el mayor le respondió con una sonrisa amistosa. Reconocía que había tratado al otro de una forma inapropiada y sin aparente motivo alguno, estaba claro que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos se disculparía, pero aquel gesto firmaba una especie de tácito acuerdo de paz entre los dos.

-¡Ah! Mejor nos vamos ya, ha sido un día demasiado largo- y como leyendo la mente de Gin, se puso en marcha para abandonar el hospital.

Los demás le siguieron sin rechistar. Kenji tenía toda la razón, aquel día había sido tremendamente largo. Ya habían tenido suficientes emociones para unas pocas horas y lo mejor sería volver a la tranquilidad de sus hogares y tomarse un merecido descanso.

Esa vez fue Kyoraku quien subió junto a Kenji, ya que Rangiku se negó a soltarse de Gin, y terminó pasando todo el trayecto de vuelta dormida entre sus brazos. Los demás habían logrado animarse mucho después de eso, y conversaron todo el rato con tranquilidad. Cuando Kenji se estacionó frente a la casa de Toushirou y Rangiku se sintieron un paso más cerca de su hogar, y eso los hizo felices. Se bajaron y luego de despedirse cordialmente de su nuevo amigo, porque lo vivido ese día era de esas cosas que te convierten en amigo de las personas invariablemente, entraron en casa de Toushirou y Rangiku a petición de la chica que en ese momento se tallaba el ojo para despertarse.

-Muchas gracias por todo Kenji- se dirigió a él en cuanto estuvieron solos- Lamento mucho haberte causado molestias- le sonrió con arrepentimiento.

-No te preocupes por eso, tonta- correspondió el gesto- Solo promete que tendrás más cuidado de ahora en adelante- la miró seriamente y Rangiku asintió- Y ten, son las que me pediste- le extendió un sobre blanco.

Rangiku se apresuró a tomarlo y darle una rápida mirada a su contenido, y clavó una mirada de sorpresa en Kenji.

-¿Pero cómo fue que...?- le señaló.

-Querida, ya me conoces- la interrumpió- Para mí no existen los imposibles- sonrió con suficiencia- Me voy, aún tengo mucho trabajo- suspiró con cansancio- ¡Cuídate!- le revolvió el cabello y se dirigió de vuelta a la furgoneta.

-¡Tú también! ¡Nos vemos!- gritó en respuesta Rangiku mientras se despedía con la mano.

Vio a su amigo cruzar la esquina y desaparecer de su campo de visión, apretó contra su pecho el sobre y volvió a entrar en su casa con pasitos temblorosos y una amplia sonrisa. Se sentó en la sala junto a todos los demás y los miró a todos antes de hablar.

-Lamento muchísimo haberles causado problemas y hacerlos que se preocuparan, en serio no era mi intención arruinar nuestro día- se disculpó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-No te preocupes por eso, Rangiku-san, lo importante es que estás bien- Orihime le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-Además, nos divertimos mucho de todas formas- la siguió Rukia.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó Rangiku.

-Claro que sí, fue un día genial- Hinamori también le sonrió.

Rangiku se enterneció verdaderamente al notar que sus amigos se preocupaban por ella, y en ese momento recordó el sobre que estrechaba entre sus manos y sonrió aún más.

-Oigan, tengo algo para ustedes- comenzó a sacar fotografías de dos en dos del sobre- Ishida, Inoue- le extendió una a cada uno.

-Vaya, es preciosa- Orihime la miraba emocionada.

-No está nada mal- dijo Uryuu al verla.

Era una foto de ambos en la pista de patinaje. Orihime se sostenía del brazo derecho de Uryuu mientras se deslizaba a su alrededor y sonreía como si la vida se le fuese en ello, y él la veía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-A mí me parece excelente- comentó Rangiku- Nanao-san- le extendió ambas a la mujer, que le dio una a Shuunsui.

-¡Es magnífica!- Kyoraku la contempló con ilusión.

-No puedo negarlo- Nanao también la miraba con cierta ternura.

En ella se veía retratado el momento en que Nanao terminó su primer recorrido de patinaje por su cuenta, y sonreía felizmente estrechada entre los brazos de Shuunsui.

-Memorable- Rangiku asintió con solemnidad- Rukia, Ichigo- extendió otro par a los mencionados.

En la suya aparecía Rukia suspendida en el aire, sostenida de la cintura por un Ichigo que inclinaba el cuerpo logrando un ángulo muy bonito. Era una toma excelente.

-Me gusta mucho- reconoció Rukia asintiendo con aprobación.

-Es muy buena- concedió Ichigo con el mismo gesto.

Lo es- Rangiku extrajo del sobre otro par de fotos- Shirou, Hinamori- las extendió al frente.

Toushirou estaba por reclamarle a Rangiku la forma en que lo había llamado, pero se quedó mudo al ver la fotografía que tenía en sus manos. En ella él extendía su mano y Hinamori la sostenía con delicadeza, se miraban a los ojos y sus cuerpos dibujaban la elegante y perfecta reverencia con la que comenzaba su rutina de patinaje. La imagen en sí misma derrochaba belleza y tenía cierto aire mágico.

-Me encanta, es bellísima- Hinamori habló con emoción contenida, mientras su mirada mostraba una felicidad desbordante.

-La verdad lo es- Toushirou se dio el lujo de sonreír complacido.

-Es simplemente maravillosa- Rangiku suspiró- Y esta es nuestra- se quedó con una y le extendió la otra a Gin- Yo pienso que no podría ser más perfecta- la miró con ojos soñadores.

En la foto ella y Gin patinaban tomados de las manos, ella iba al frente y él justo detrás con pasos sincronizados. Rangiku había girado el rostro por lo que se miraban el uno al otro y ambos sonreían. Una imagen encantadora.

-Es increíble- Gin le dio la razón.

-¿De dónde las sacaste, Rangiku-san?- preguntó Rukia con curiosidad.

-Kenji me las dio- fue su simple respuesta- Son de las cámaras de seguridad de "K.I.S.S."- explicó.

-¿En serio?- Ichigo miraba la foto en su mano- Son muy buenas- parecía sorprendido.

-Él dijo algo sobre tecnología de primera o una cosa por el estilo- se encogió de hombros Rangiku.

-Ese chico es increíble, cada vez que lo veo me sorprende más- Kyoraku rió un poco.

-No cabe duda- Nanao asintió.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos- Shuunsui se señaló a sí mismo y a Nanao- Necesitas descansar- le sonrió a Rangiku- Nos vemos, muchachos- se despidió con la mano.

Todos se despidieron y Toushirou fue con ellos para ayudarlos con el garaje. Los siguientes en despedirse y marcharse fueron Ishida y Orihime, seguidos por Ichigo Y Rukia y por último Hinamori a quien Toushirou decidió acompañar a su casa a pesar de que vivía justo en frente.

Shuunsui se estacionó frente a la casa de Nanao, como ya era costumbre, le abrió la puerta del auto para que ella bajara y la acompañó hasta la de su casa.

-Bueno, Nanao-chan, nos vemos mañana- le sonrió- Será un placer enseñarte a jugar bolos también- le guiñó un ojo, y antes de darle tiempo a replicar besó su frente y se marchó de allí velozmente.

-Creo que jamás podré entenderte- le habló a la nada Nanao, confundida y un poco sonrojada pero muy feliz, y se metió a su casa sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hoy definitivamente fue un día curioso- le comentó Rukia a su acompañante.

Se encontraban frente a su casa, simplemente habían salido juntos y en vez de desviarse a la izquierda como hacía siempre Ichigo había seguido con ella hasta allí.

-Lo fue, no creo que podamos olvidarlo nunca- negó con la cabeza el chico.

-Sin duda- Rukia rió- Nos vemos, Ichigo- levantó la mano en un gesto de despedida al llegar junto a la puerta.

Y la siguiente acción del chico fue algo que la dejó totalmente perpleja. Desplazó las manos hasta su cintura y la levantó para estrecharla contra su pechó, la llevó hasta su altura para colocar su cara junto a la propia y poder susurrar en su oído.

-Hasta mañana, enana- la bajó de nuevo hasta el suelo, acarició su mejilla y se fue.

Rukia se quedó mirándole perpleja hasta que se perdió de vista. Aquello la había dejado tan sorprendida que ni siquiera había sido capaz de reaccionar para reprocharle el mote que había usado en ella. Se llevó instintivamente la mano a la mejilla, justo al lugar donde antes había estado la de Ichigo, y tras suspirar se metió a su casa dispuesta a pensar en todas las cosas vividas ese día en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

Ishida y Orihime habían emprendido un camino tranquilo en medio de una agradable conversación, casi toda a cargo de la chica, que llevaba entre sus brazos el mismo preparado de ingredientes extraños y helado que había dejado esa mañana en el congelador de Rangiku. Llegaron a la entrada del departamento en el que ella vivía antes de darse cuenta.

-Nos veremos mañana, ¿cierto?- preguntó ella mientras abría la puerta.

-Supongo que sí, dudo que Matsumoto nos deje ir tan fácil- se encogió de hombros- Hasta mañana- se despidió dispuesto a irse.

La chica tiró ligeramente de la manga de su camisa para acercarle a ella y lo besó cortamente en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió también, y cerró la puerta instantáneamente.

Uryuu sonrió de lado, un poco extrañado por lo que acababa de suceder pero no por ello menos complacido, y emprendió tranquilamente el camino a su casa.

Mientras en la casa de la causante de todos aquellos líos, Rangiku seguía a Gin a la puerta para poder cerrarla cuando él se fuera, eran los únicos que quedaban en la casa y él insistía en sostenerla para que no hiciera peso sobre su pie lastimado.

-Sigo pensando que tramas algo- intentaba provocarla el chico.

-Ya te lo he dicho, puedes pensar lo que quieras- le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-De verdad me asustaste allá- dijo mirando al otro lado- No vuelvas a hacerlo- golpeó su mejilla delicadamente con los dedos.

-Lo intentaré, no te prometo nada- respondió ella divertida, pero sonriéndole sinceramente.

-Nos vemos mañana, Ran-chan- Gin desordenó su cabello cariñosamente y cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

-Nos vemos- respondió Rangiku mientras intentaba poner de nuevo orden en su larga cabellera y cerraba la puerta -¿Pero qué le pasa a estos hombres?- se preguntó en voz alta- Tienen un amor por despeinarme...- susurró.

Volvió a la sala caminando con dificultad y al levantar de la mesa el sobre que le había entregado Kenji se deslizó hasta caer en ésta algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ese momento. Era otra foto, que al haber quedado boca abajo dejaba ver que tenía un mensaje escrito a mano en la parte de atrás:

"_Aquí tienes, princesa en apuros, la prueba de que tu caballero siempre estará para cuidar de ti._

_Siéntete afortunada, y sé feliz._

_Con cariño y un poco de celos,_

_Kenji"._

Rangiku dio la vuelta a la foto, un poco extrañada por ese mensaje, y la imagen que contempló logró dejarla sin palabras. Era un perfecto primer plano en el que Gin la apretaba contra su pecho, con un brazo rodeando sus hombros y el otro bajo sus piernas, y se deslizaba por el hielo con una marcada expresión de angustia, mientras ella se aferraba con ambos brazos a su cuello y lloraba con su rostro apoyado en su pecho y contraído en una expresión de dolor. Se trataba, por mucho, de una de las cosas más dramáticas que había visto en su vida.

En ese momento lo entendió. No se explicaba el por qué Kenji, tras subirla a la furgoneta y sacarle con sumo cuidado los patines, le había susurrado al oído las palabras: "Tranquila, princesa, tu caballero vendrá pronto" y había cerrado la puerta tras él. Comenzaba a pensar que tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero acababa de comprenderlo. También se convenció de que su amigo era alguien de temer, y tras otra mirada a la fotografía y al mensaje en ella decidió que estrangularía a aquel encantador castaño en cuanto volviese a verlo. Todo en nombre de lo mucho que lo quería, por supuesto.

Toushirou por su parte acompañó a Hinamori hasta su casa, y tras tocar el timbre un par de veces ya que la chica había olvidado su llave, una sonriente Retsu les había recibido.

-Hola, chicos- saludó con tranquilidad.

-Buenas tardes, Unohana-san- correspondió Toushirou al saludo formalmente.

-Hola, mamá- saludó Momo feliz.

-¿Qué tal, hija? ¿Te divertiste hoy?- extendió sus brazos a la chica que se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Sí, mucho- le sonrió ampliamente.

-Me alegro por eso- la mujer le sonrió en respuesta- Y dime Toushirou, ¿hoy tampoco cenarás con nosotras?- preguntó fijando en él su mirada.

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo- negó con la cabeza- Rangiku se lastimó hoy, y me gustaría quedarme con ella- se excusó.

-Ya veo. ¿Está bien? ¿Necesitas que la revise?- preguntó preocupada.

-Está bien, la llevamos al hospital y no es grave, no se preocupe- respondió Toushirou y agradeció la oferta.

-Muy bien- su expresión se relajó- Si necesitas algo no dudes en venir, ¿de acuerdo?- Unohana volvió a sonreír.

-Sí, muchas gracias Unohana-san- el chico inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Nos vemos mañana, Shirou-chan- Hinamori soltó a su madre y abrazó a Tuoshirou para despedirse.

Ese era un gesto sumamente típico en ella, pero Toushirou no puedo evitar ponerse nervioso por ello, considerando las circunstancias. Se soltó del agarre de Hinamori tan pronto como pudo, masculló unas atropelladas palabras de despedida y cruzó la calle tan rápido como le fue posible para desaparecer tras la puerta de su casa.

-Toushirou es tan adorable- Retsu sonrió divertida- Apuesto a que contigo no es así de tímido- pellizcó la mejilla de Momo y se metió a la casa.

-¡Mamá! ¡No digas eso!- se quejó la chica, enrojeciendo completamente y siguiendo a su madre al interior de su hogar.

Toushirou se recostó contra la puerta mientras intentaba en vano normalizar su respiración y se reprendía mentalmente. No tenía idea de qué rayos le estaba pasando, no podía evitar sentirse intimidado con la presencia de Unohana e irremediablemente nervioso con la cercanía de Hinamori, y eso lo estaba desesperando. Suspiró con genuina frustración y siguió, y casi termina de salírsele el alma del cuerpo cuando vio a Rangiku fallando tristemente en su intento por subir la escalera.

-¡Rangiku! ¿Qué haces?- gritó y la aludida dio un respingo al escuchar su voz.

-¿Yo?- preguntó inocentemente- Trato de subir a mi habitación- señaló la escalera.

-Sabes que no puedes sola- la regañó el menor- Te ayudaré- y volvió a sostenerla como en el hospital.

Con un poco de esfuerzo lograron subir la escalera, y pese a sus protestas Toushirou la siguió sujetando hasta su habitación, dejándola sólo cuando la vio sentarse en la cama.

-Eres un exagerado, estoy bien- se quejó Rangiku con un puchero.

-No lo soy- se defendió Toushirou- Voy a hacer la cena, procura no generar una catástrofe mientras no estoy- y con esas palabras abandonó la habitación.

Rangiku sonrió en cuanto lo vio marcharse. Ellos habían estado juntos siempre, y por muy frío que Toushirou pudiera parecer sabía que se preocupaba por ella, lo que la hacía inmensamente feliz. Ese pequeño era una de sus razones para vivir, y sin duda no podía ni imaginarse qué haría sin él. Sonrió y de dejó caer en la cama, tenía que planear la salida del día siguiente y se sentía con muchas ganas de hacerlo en ese momento.

Un par de horas después, al igual que el día anterior, los nueve celulares de los compañeros de juego de Rangiku comenzaron a sonar al mismo tiempo anunciando un mensaje idéntico en cada uno.

"La diversión no termina aún, lo saben, ¿cierto? Nos vemos mañana en la estación del sur a las 11 de la mañana, ¡iremos a jugar bolos! Descansen bien, vamos a pasarla genial. ¡Nos vemos! Ran-chan".

-Definitivamente esta mujer no tiene remedio- murmuró Toushirou al verlo, terminando de servir la cena, pero sonriendo.

Las reacciones ante eso fueron diversas, pero ninguno podía negar, con la clara excepción del accidente de Rangiku, que ese día se habían divertido mucho, así que no eran tan recelosos con el siguiente plan de la chica.

Esa noche se fueron a dormir esperando ver qué les depararía el día siguiente, que prometía tanto como el que terminaba en ese preciso momento.

Continuará.

* * *

><p>¡Y esto es todo por hoy, amores de mi vida! Aprovecho para agradecerles su apoyo en esta historia a pesar de mi poca constancia (involuntaria, me defiendo) me hacen muy feliz con sus palabras de apoyo y todos sus buenos deseos.<p>

Este capítulo va para dos de mis lectoras más fieles, que me apoyaron en este duro periodo y siempre me están tirando de la manga (por decirlo de alguna forma) para que actualice, mis pequeñas Maimireles y SangoSarait, para ustedes escribí a escena en la que Momo y Rukia patinan *-* Y tambièn a mi querida Mayde, que me enteré de que me llamó Aizen -_- En fin, las amo mucho y agradezco su apoyo, al igual que a todos mis otros adorados lectores.

Ya ya, estoy muy cursi hoy y lo mejor será que deje de acosarlos, nos vemos en el siguiente que al parecer también estará muy bueno ;)

Cuídense mucho, ¡nos leemos!

Besos,

Kem.


End file.
